A Pirate's Weakness
by RoXySuRfEr12
Summary: COMPLETE! READ & REVIEW! When Jack Sparrows rescues a young girl from a fatal brawl against a fierce captain, he never expected to end up caring for her more than anything else, or travel the lengths of the sea to save her once more.
1. Danger in Tortuga

obviously i do not own pirates of the caribbean (though i wish) but I do own all the characters that you've never heard of and are in this story! Yay pirates!! have fun reading!! and pleassseee review, but be nice :)

Along the dusty streets of Tortuga wobbled drunken pirates as the stars glittered in the night sky and the crescent moon shone brilliantly. Among them was a young girl of fourteen, named Millie, wearing a large, leather hat that shadowed her face, and brown breeches with a white men's shirt that hid her emerging feminine figure. She kept to herself, staring at her black boots that she had stolen off an unconscious pirate in the street. The boots were a few sizes too big for her small feet, but she still managed to keep her strut the same, a loose walk with short strides.

Suddenly, a large band of pirates emerged from a pub, and since Millie was not paying any attention to what had stood before her, she crashed into the largest of the pack, Captain Charles Wallace. He was not the greatest captain that sailed the Caribbean, but one of the fiercest, even though he had no ship for his large crew since it had been sunk by the Royal Navy a few months before. He stood six and a half feet tall, and several feet wide for that matter. He was towering over Millie since she had only reached a mere five or so feet as she was still growing. She slowly gazed up to Captain Wallace who was staring down at her mirthlessly, a toothless, evil smile curving about his chin. She had accidentally knocked his rum down all over his body, and he was dripping in the liquid.

"Yer' going ta' apologize, lad?" asked Captain Wallace with a drunken drawl. He had mistaken Millie for a boy since her features were hidden by her clothes, and picked her up by the shirt. However, he was not expecting to feel breasts about her chest, and the man groped Millie about. She looked horrified as the large man touched her, but said nothing.

"So yer' not a lad, are 'ye?" he said as he threw Millie onto the ground as pirates began to encircle her, laughing, and spitting at the sight of her. Millie's hat flew off as she hit the ground, revealing her sun-kissed skin and intense, almond eyes. She was indeed an attractive girl to say at the least, and in a few years would turn into a beautiful woman.

"Surprised yer' not a whore, lass! Ye sure goin' ta' grow up to be one from the looks o' yeh!" shouted the man and the pirates exploded once more with laughter.

Infuriated, Millie shot up from the ground and kicked the man just below his leather belt that hung about his bulky waist. While he tried to recover, she began to punch him excessively in his jaw. If the man had had any teeth left in his mouth, Millie would have been sure to knock them out. The pirates were shocked at the girl's silent attack on their captain, but nevertheless lunged onto her. They tried to contain Millie who was flailing about, shouting rude things at the man as he felt his jaw in pain.

Pirates began to come out of the nearby pubs and shops, wanting to see what was going on. When they hurried out of the doors, they saw Millie being held by men twice the size of her. However, she did not seem fearful of them or the dreaded Captain Wallace and continued to yell at him.

"You're a filthy, scurvy dog, you are!" she screamed as she kicked the pirate behind her, trying to free herself from their grasps.

"Ye' don' mess with me, ye' don," said the man as he strode over to Millie. His nose was touching hers and she could smell the stale odor of his sweat, and feel his sticky breath upon her cheek. As Captain Wallace grinned once more at Millie, he sent a strong punch into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Then, he took another punch at her face, and then another. She could feel the blood streaming down her chin from her lip, and the light fading from her eyes.

A pirate with dark, dread-locks, and a brown hat that sat perfectly upon his head came out of the pub that stood beside the scene, his rum in hand, the crew of the _Black Pearl_ following behind him. The pirate, known as Jack Sparrow, the captain of the _Pearl_, took a gulp of his rum before jumping up to try and see who exactly was fighting. All Jack could see was Captain Wallace's scarred, chunky face above the heads of the pirates with a few fresh bruises and cuts from the one he was fighting.

"Who you think he's hurling 'bout this time, Gibbs?" asked Jack to the plump, bearded man beside him.

"Me eyes won't be able to bear the sight, I believe," said Gibbs, grimacing at the thought of Wallace throwing a few punches at his own jaw.

Because of his curiosity, Jack squeezed through the pirates that had gathered around Wallace and the unfortunate victim, trying to get a better look. When finally managing to get to the front, Jack saw that Captain Wallace's crewmembers were holding a young girl up so that that their captain could hurt her. Jack dropped his jug of rum on the ground, and rushed to the girl's rescue. Now, Jack was not one to sacrifice his rum over anything, so one would know that it was important when he dropped his glass to the ground purposely.

Jack stepped in between Wallace and Millie, who was drooping in the arms of the other pirates, her face bloody, but eyes dry, a distraught look about her. Wallace stopped his punch midway as he saw Jack's face pop up between them.

"Scuse me, Wallace," said Jack loudly to the large captain.

"What ye' think yer' doin, Sparra?" asked Wallace with a loathing look.

"I believe that you," Jack replied, pointing a finger at Wallace's nose, "should fight a _man_ who is your own size." Jack thought for a moment and felt his small goatee with his fingers and said, "But, aye, that would be a wee of a problem, since the pirates on this here isle are not but half yer' size, savvy?"

As Wallace was about to take a swing at Jack's face, a voice piped in from behind them.

"What the hell do ye think your doin?" asked Millie, trying to regain composure and wiping the blood off her lip. Wallace stopped his punch midway on Jack as the pirates loosened the grip on Millie slightly. Jack spun around and looked her in the eye.

"Yer' a grateful lass, you realize?" asked Jack sarcastically, angry with the girl for not welcoming his help.

"I was handlin' it myself just fine," she said, but then fainted, the pirates releasing her from their hands and not even attempting to catch her as she fell. Jack spun back towards Wallace.

"Now, Captain Wallace," said Jack, "Now that your deed hath been done, I shall remove this nuisance from your hands," and smiled, revealing a few gold teeth.

"I'll remove yeh' from this isle me'self if I have ta', Sparra'," said Wallace who had developed a strong disliking for Jack Sparrow.

Ever since Jack had approached Wallace in a pub once before and asked how Wallace had ever managed to captain a ship without it capsizing because of his weight, Wallace was out to get Jack. Jack had been in a bet with his crew to see how Wallace would respond, and it was not a pleasant response, to say the least. While Jack thought it hilarious, Wallace had not, and chased Jack aimlessly through pub, until Jack knocked him unconscious with a wooden chair. Ever since then, whenever Wallace saw the captain of the _Pearl_, he would threaten to one day kill him.

"That won't be necessary, mate," said Jack. Though Wallace did not do so often as he was not a talented swordsman, he drew his sword. Jack did the same, and chuckled, knowing the Wallace's sword skills were limited, and would be an easy win.

Their swords clashed, and the fight started at once. The pirates, always in for an exciting swordfight, began shouting excitedly and cheering for the two. While Jack's sword moved fluently and gracefully through the air, Wallace seemed to be desperately struggling. Being much bigger than Jack was not an advantage for Wallace because that meant Jack was quicker, and could practically dance circles around him. Jack was clearly going to win the fight, as they were only fighting for but a few moments when Wallace's feet crossed in an odd position and his huge, muscular body fell to the ground with a thud.

Jack stuck the sword at Wallace's fat neck and made a slight incision, not enough to extremely hurt the captain, but cause him enough pain to make him twinge. "Just know that I could have killed you if I had the chance, Captain," Jack said quietly so that no one else could hear. Wallace closed his eyes to escape from the paining slice, and when Jack tucked his sword back into his belt, Wallace's crew ran to their captain and used rags to dab the tiny amount of blood off his neck.

Millie lay motionless on the ground, her pretty eyes closed, and blood continually running down her face. The pirates had abandoned her to help their captain, so Jack picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. Mr. Gibbs came hustling over to Jack, along with the rest of the crew of the _Black Pearl_, to talk of the shortest swordfight in the history of piracy. Jack shrugged it off, as he did not feel like talking, and drunkenly walked away from the scene.

"Just know, Sparra'…I will kill yeh' one day!" shouted Wallace as he stood up, holding a rag to his throat. Jack turned his head to Wallace, saluted him, and then had his crew follow him to where the _Black Pearl _was docked.


	2. A Dark Past Revealed

Millie awoke in the late morning to the feel of the waves beneath her. She opened her eyes abruptly and sat up straight in a feathered bed, but a sharp pain in her stomach had her lying back down instantly. That was when she remembered what had happened the night before and how a humongous pirate had mauled her, and then was saved by a man that she had never acquainted with before. She felt her lip with her callused fingers and it was three times its average size, but had at least stopped bleeding profusely. Her head was pounding with pain, but she did not flinch, as she had learned to make herself numb to the pain by thinking of something else.

She looked around her, and found herself to be in a cabin, obviously aboard a ship since she could feel the ocean only a few feet beneath her. It was quite a large cabin, as was the bed that she was lying in. Her head was placed on at least two feather pillows and it made Millie feel as though she was resting on a cloud. Beside her was a dark table that matched the wooden walls of the cabin. Rags dripping with her blood were sloppily sprawled across the top of the table. Not much else was in the room besides a few maps on the floor, and a pair of boots, and a brown, leather overcoat. She was so confused as to why she was on a ship, and she began to panic for she had a bad recollection of times onboard pirate ships.

The wooden door creaked open slightly, and Jack peered through the tiny crack in the door. When he saw that Millie was awake, but still lying down, he swaggered across the room, swaying from side to side, appearing to look as though he was still drunk from the night before.

"Good morning, luv," said Jack as he knelt beside her bed, staring deeply into her fierce, yet kind eyes. Millie stayed silent, and did not look to him. Jack looked around uneasily, not sure why she was not responding, or staring back. "Don't feel like talking, aye? You seemed to run your mouth quite a lot last night to Cap'n Wallace."

Millie turned to him, scowling, and stayed silent, glaring at him for a long while.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly. Jack laughed, stood up, and bowed.

"Jack Sparrow," he said, but corrected himself, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Can't say I've 'eard of you," said Millie, though she was obviously lying for she had heard numerous stories of the infamous captain of the _Black Pearl_.

"Me find that hard to believe, especially when you've been in the trade for quite a time, lass," Jack said. Millie looked down at her forearm where a deep and long scar was. She rubbed it, as though she was reminiscing on the past, "And considering you are but the ripe age of thirteen," he said, but Millie interrupted him.

"Fourteen!" she shouted.

"Fourteen!" Jack continued as he walked through the cabin, "I am shocked that ye have already found yer'self on the streets of Tortuga."

"But I'm not in Tortuga anymore, am I, _Captain _Sparrow?" she asked challengingly.

"Nay. You be on the sweet ship, the _Black Pearl_, known throughout the oceans as a ship crewed by the damned!"

"That was under Barbossa, you bloke," she spat. Jack was taken aback at her rudeness, but found it likeable for some reason, and managed a smile.

"That bloke ain't alive no more, lass," he said, "I had the pleasure of killin' him me'self." Millie glared back to the ceiling, and stayed silent for a few more minutes, but Jack broke the silence yet again.

"Do you have a name?" he asked bluntly.

"Millie."

"Millicent? That is an awful name, shame ye have it."

"I didn't name myself."

"Ah, yes. Well, I shall give you a real pirate name!" he said excitedly. Millie looked at him as though he was a raving psychotic, which he was. "Later…of course…when you've earned it!" and pointed his finger in the air. Millie rolled her eyes and wondered how someone could be so insane!

Then, a tan woman with long, black hair burst into the cabin. She was dressed like Jack and also Millie, with breeches, boots, and a large, white shirt, that hung loosely on her body.

"Anamaria, this is Millicent," Jack said and winked.

"Millie," she said boldly. Anamaria turned to her and smiled, happy to have another girl aboard the ship, even though the new girl she was extremely young. Anamaria led Jack out of the cabin for a bit, leaving Millie lying in her bed alone for a few minutes to think about how she had gotten so deep into piracy that she was now aboard the _Black Pearl_.

For most of her life Millie had lived in Tortuga with her mother whose profession had been prostitution. Every night Millie would come home after a day of drinking rum and chatting with other pirates on the island to the small shack beside the water where she lived with her mother. And every night she would find another man in her mother's bed. Her mother was a truly beautiful woman, with long, brown curls, and a beautiful, round face. Millie only wished that her mother had forgotten the life that she had lived for most of her life and found happiness for herself, but it was too late for Millie to ever get a chance to speak to her about that…

Millie never had much of a strong relationship with her mother, and did not even know who her father was. She was partially glad for not knowing her father since the men that her mother were always with were disgusting, mangy mutts, but she was upset at not really knowing her mother. She only talked with her mother sometimes, but it was only when Millie had gotten in a fight at a pub and her mother asked why she was bleeding, or why her arm was hanging in the wrong way. Millie did love her mother, even though the profession she had was not desirable in any way whatsoever. After seeing the pain that her mother went through from the abusing men, Millie vowed never in her life to be a prostitute, but to become a fearsome pirate, who could rule the seas. That was why she had blown up at Captain Wallace; it was because he had told her to become one, and that made her feel disgusting.

Millie despised her life because of her mother making it not enjoyable, but the thought of one day escaping to the sea with a crew of her own brightened her dark thoughts. In the mornings she would travel to the nearby docks and sit on the edge, gazing out at the peaceful ocean, and wait for incoming ships, praying that one would ask her to come aboard, but only one had ever, and that was the _Red Flame_.

Millie left on the _Red Flame_ as soon as it docked at Tortuga, without telling her mother of where she was going. Captaining the _Flame_ was Leonardo Davies, a man who was kind to Millie for only the first day. Millie was but thirteen at the time she came aboard and had lied and told Captain Davies that she was eighteen, but he had not believed her for a second since she was so short and had not that of a woman's body. Nevertheless he took her aboard, but it was only to use her for his pleasure, and also for his crew's. It was one of the most horrible experiences that any young girl could have ever had to go through: being raped by the men constantly, before she had even reached womanhood. At the first chance she got, which was when they raided a town called Port Royal, she had herself purposely captured by the Navy so that she could escape the tortures of the _Flame_.

The Navy had her locked up in the jail, but she was released after a few weeks from her cell, for she would cry every night, pleading to go home to her mother. Even Commodore James Norrington, an uptight man of the Royal Navy who always obeyed the rules, allowed her to leave. He had pity for the extremely young girl, and suspected that she had not chosen to be aboard the _Flame_, but was forced. Even though it was Millie's own decision to be onboard the ship, she used the Commodore's believing story to be released.

Millie stowed away on a merchant ship that had docked at Port Royal and was going to pass through Tortuga. When she arrived at the familiar island she made her way back to the shack where she had lived for a good portion of her life. However, when she arrived, her mother was gone from the house, and their things had been rummaged through and destroyed. When Millie asked around at the pubs about her mother's whereabouts no one knew where she was, or bothered to even care. And that was all. Millie figured that her mother had been killed.

Jack came swung open the door and barged in, while Anamaria went the opposite way and onto the deck. He swaggered over to Millie, a big smile across his face. Millie, however, did not manage a smile, and a large frown swooped across her face. Jack came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, and she flinched. Jack jumped back, not expecting her to be frightened by his touch, but he did not know that Millie was afraid at what the captain was going to do to her…

"Please," Millie pleaded, her eyes shut, "If you are goin' ta' do anythin', just be done with it!" she shouted.

"What?" Jack asked, confused, a concerned look in eyes.

He was not sure why Millie was acting so defensive, and why tears were beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Jack had seen that even after a brutal attack she had not shed any tears and she was in immense pain that night, so he did not understand why she was crying when he touched her shoulder. Millie looked at Jack helplessly, her eyes now red with tears, and Jack speechless. He wanted to comfort the poor child, but he was afraid that she would reject his care.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" asked Jack in a completely serious tone, unlike his usual sarcastic and funny voice. Millie looked to him, emotions running through her body, wishing that he would just get over with whatever he was going to do. Jack just stared into her almond eyes noticing something tearing away at Millie's soul as she tried to dry off her tears.

"You mean…" said Millie, "You aren't…" she stammered.

"Aren't what?" asked Jack, extremely concerned. He had this huge feeling that Millie was hiding something important from him. Millie fell silent once more, and tore her eyes away from Jack's. "You can tell me, child," he said, urging her to tell him whatever it was that was bothering her.

"You really aren't…going ta'…" she sniffed, "use me…for…" she stopped, and closed her eyes painfully as if she was going back to the terrible times on board the _Red Flame_.

That was when Jack realized what she was referring to, and his caring face turned into a disbelieving stare. He wondered how somehow so young had gone through such a wretched thing like that, and he looked down to the dirty floor in disbelief. Jack had always known that there were some terrible people that roamed the Caribbean, and some mistook him for one as well, but he would _never_ in his life do something so horrid to such a young girl. He looked up to the trembling girl whose face was wet with her silent tears.

"I would never," said Jack and used his dirty finger to wipe a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Millie looked over to Jack, a man known in Tortuga and throughout the rest of the Caribbean for his mischievous and frightful ways, but she did not see that in him. She saw a kind and sensitive man who was going to do no harm to her. She smiled, and Jack could not help but smile back. "I swear on me honor as a pirate, that I shall ne'er do harm to ye," he said quietly.

"Someone's made that promise to me before…" she said in a whisper, a sad look returning to her face. A long silence fell between them.

"Who?" Jack finally asked, hoping not to be too nosy, but he dearly wanted to know who had caused her so much pain. Millie did not answer for a long time, partly because she was afraid she would burst out crying if she said it, and also she was afraid that Jack would not believe her.

"His name is," she said quietly, then bowed her head and said with a whisper, "Leonard Davies."

A solemn look spread across Jack's face since he had acquainted with Captain Davies once before, and had hated the man ever since their meeting. Years ago, when Jack sailed on a different ship, _The Esmerelda, _under a captain by the name of Bartholomew Bates, she had fought the _Red Flame_. Jack was a young man at that time, barely off of twenty years, and had developed a strong relationship with the elderly Captain Bates who was a very wise pirate and good-hearted man. When the _Flame_ challenged _The Esmerelda_ on the sea, Davies, who was Jack's age and surprisingly the captain of the ship, shot _The Esmerelda _down to the bottom of the dark ocean, leaving only Jack, Captain Bates, and a few other crewmembers alive. Davies took them onboard his ship and keelhauled all of them except the young Jack Sparrow who miraculously escaped from the brig when they docked at Tortuga. From the time when Jack had seen his good friend Bates be killed by Davies, he swore to himself that he would seek revenge. However, the winds did not favor Jack for the next few years as he was marooned by the crew of the _Black Pearl_, and had to win that ship back and kill Barbossa before he could deal with Captain Davies. Jack had not heard any news of the _Red Flame_ for so many years that he assumed Captain Davies had perished, but Millie proved him wrong.

"The bloody…brute!" yelled Jack, his anger rising, and heart pounding. Millie jumped at his sudden shouting, and she was surprised how angry he was getting. Sure, Millie hated Davies all the same, but Jack had a deep hatred for the man, and after hearing the awful thing that he had done to an innocent girl, he blew up! Jack began pacing around the room, yelling of how he should have killed the man years ago, before he went after Barbossa. Cursing himself and the heathen gods, Millie interrupted him with a quiet voice.

"Cap'n Sparra', it be all right…I'm fine now," she said, wiping away the tears from her eyes to try and make the pirate calm down. Though a huge bruise was on her stomach and it pained her to move, Millie still managed to sit up in her bed, and touch her feet to the floor. She then stood up, and stopped Jack from pacing about the room. She stood a full head below him, and Jack looked down upon her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't pity me…that's what I wouldn't want ye ta' do," she said. Jack loved this girl, and how even when she was obviously in severe emotional pain, still tried to make _him_ feel better, when she was the one who needed the most comfort.

"I promise, Millie, I will not let any harm come to ye," he said. Millie wrapped her arms around his waist and burst out crying, and for the first time in her life, it felt as though she had a father. Jack put his arms around her as well, and a tiny tear trickled down the pirate's cheek.


	3. A Deathly Alliance

hey everybody!! thank you so much for the reviews! they make me feel loved lol! sorry about this upcoming chapter--it's not too exciting, but it had to be in here! R&R

The _Red Flame _had not been seen or heard of in a year since its attack on Port Royal, so it was quite surprising to the pirates that inhabited Tortuga when it docked a few days after the _Black Pearl_ had left. The pirates who had been drinking a bit of rum on the docks, when seeing the Jolly Roger of the _Flame_, the eyes of the skull a blood-red, they scurried into the nearby shops in Tortuga, and peered out the window at Captain Leonard Davies walk off onto shore.

Davies had curly, blonde hair that stopped at his ears, and eyes as blue as the ocean. His build was muscular, but he was still a slim, six-foot tall man. The good looks and beautiful smile that Davies had could win over any woman's heart in a second and that was how he had taken so many aboard his ship. He was draped in a long, brown overcoat, and wore black breeches with a white shirt that hung loosely on his chest so that it showed off his perfect stomach. A large, black hat covered most of his yellow hair, but it did not cover his perfect, tan skin and kind lips.

Despite Leonard's Davies admirable looks, he was not as lovely as he seemed. He treated his crew terribly by having them constantly clean the ship, but he always seemed to get the rum and women at the time when the crew felt a desire to leave. The prisoners he took on board the _Flame _were always women and always beautiful. He would go to Tortuga to pick up any whores with his charm, then lure them onboard his ship. However, he had not taken another woman on board ever since Millie had escaped and turned herself into the Navy. Fearing that the girl would report Davies and the crew for kidnapping after telling the Navy their whereabouts, the _Red Flame _disappeared into the ocean for a year, hoping to be forgotten, but planning to return to extreme power in the year to come.

Davies' father and mother were brutally murdered by pirates attacking the port town that he had used to live in, and it was directly in front of the young child. Some say that Davies' terrible past was the reason for his wickedness, but others just think that he was insane. The crew of the _Flame _believed it to be both, for they had seen Davies seem to want to seek a vengeance against whoever had killed his parents. Since Davies was not sure which group of pirates had murdered his parents, he just went after all of them. Of course, Davies had established several other rivalries along his journey to kill the pirates from his past, like Captain Bates and the pirates on _The Esmerelda_, one of those pirates being Jack Sparrow. However, above all, Davies wanted to get back the girl that had escaped from him because he feared that she would tell others about what happened aboard the ship.

"Cap'n Davies, we goin' in for a speck a' grog now?" asked the first mate on board the _Red Flame_, Harold Hubbs, his brown hair glistening in the sun.

"Aye," Davies replied, his voice dark, low, and cold. Davies took his long strides off the dock and onto land, his head held high, as it was all the time. He spotted a pub as soon as he emerged onto the streets, and motioned for his crew to follow him in to load up on rum.

Captain Charles Wallace, the pirate without a ship, sat at the bar, taking up two seats as he was so huge. His crew, angry for being on land for over a month, was growing extremely restless and considering leaving their sorry excuse for a captain. But since the crew realized they had no other ship to leave on, they decided to at least stay a few more weeks with Wallace. Wallace, like his crew, was beginning to sicken himself of how he was a pirate, but had been on land for so long. All that Wallace wanted at the moment was to get a ship and destroy Captain Jack Sparrow and his little friend who had annoyed him the night before.

"Bloody menace, that Sparra' is!" shouted Wallace as he slammed his rum down causing the entire pub to shake, "I'll kill 'em…I'll kill 'em if he e'er shows his mangy face in Tortuga again!"

Suddenly, the door to the pub flew open, and Davies entered, his crew following behind him. The entire pub fell silent, except for the booming voice of Captain Wallace who was too drunk to realize that everyone had stopped talking.

"Mates, once I get me'self a ship, we be goin' after Cap'n Jack Sparra', we are. And that pathetic whore a' his!" he yelled loudly.

Davies was already drawn in to what Wallace was saying at the mention of Jack Sparrow and began to approach the humongous man at the bar. Davies strode along the other side of the bar and shoved the bartender to the ground, taking the jug of rum he had in his hand before he fell to the ground. Davies slammed the rum on the bar in front of Wallace and he turned his fat face towards him.

"What yeh' tryin' to do, ye bloody scallywag?" shouted Wallace, sending spit into Davies' eyes. Davies blinked and then stared Wallace straight in the eye.

"Me name be Leonard Davies and I am the cap'n of the _Red Flame_!" he exclaimed and stuck out his hand to Wallace.

"Cap'n Wallace is me name," he growled, not shaking Davies' hand.

"I do believe that ye said that ye have it in for Mister Sparrow, and I do as well."

"Do ye have a ship?" asked Wallace, his eyes rolling about in their sockets lazily.

"I am captain of the _Red Flame_," repeated Davies, and smiled.

"Well, Cap'n Davies," drawled Wallace, "I believe we can work somethin' out, aye?"

"Who else did you mention as an enemy of yourn?" asked Davies suspiciously.

"Bloody whore!" shouted Wallace.

"What'd the lass look like?" Davies interrogated. There was a small chance that the girl Wallace had been talking about was the one he had taken aboard the _Red Flame_. He doubted it…but there was a slight chance…

"Hair…lots a' it…these eyes…haunted eyes…" mumbled Wallace, "And I mistook 'er for a lad, I did, but then felt the whore!" he laughed maliciously, "But then she bloody started…" but he stopped. Wallace did not want to tell Davies about how the girl had beat him up a fair amount, but one of crew told the captain of the _Flame _instead, much to Wallace's disliking. That was when Davies knew that the girl was Millie. Not many young girls on Tortuga could throw punches at the largest pirate in the Caribbean and be fearless in doing so.

"I believe that we are after the same whore, and the same scallywag, Cap'n Wallace," grinned Davies, "And I would like to make a proposal."

Now, it must be learned that Captain Leonard Davies took extreme risks in his life. That was how he became captain of the _Red Flame _at such a young age. He took unbelievable chances, such as challenging the fiercest swordsman in the Caribbean to a swordfight to win the beautiful ship. Obviously, Davies had won, and killed that swordsman, winning himself the man's ship, and becoming the terrifying captain of the _Red Flame._

"Yer' proposal bein'…?" questioned Wallace, finishing up his rum, and wiping off his disgusting mouth.

"What say you to joinin' me out in seas to capture the two…You know where they headed, do ye?" asked Davies.

"Nay. But Jack took 'er aboard the _Pearl_. Haven't figured out where they headed…but me mates and me'self are sure to join you on this 'venture a' yourn," said Wallace, bubbling with excitement. Davies did not particularly need Wallace's help, but decided to bring him aboard the _Flame_ nevertheless, because he would surely help in capturing them, with him being so large.

Davies raised his drink into the air, and Wallace banged his glass against his, sending rum all over their hands.

"I believe we shall have a wondrous few weeks together, Cap'n Wallace," said Davies with an evil grin. Wallace smiled his toothless smirk back, the rum pouring down his gigantic neck. Davies brought his drink to his lips and tasted the sweetness of revenge.


	4. An Interesting Arrival

_Hello again everyone!!_ :-D

A/N to who isn't clear on Millie's relationship with Davies:

Captain Davies hates Millie with a burning passion lol..he's an all around bad guy who used her to his desire..yes very very creepy i know haha and now he wants to kill her because she escaped. Normally Davies would kill all of the women he brought on board, but since Millie escaped, he wants to seek her out and kill her. And since he now knows that Millie is with good ol' Cap'n Jack, another one his enemies...I sense the plot thickening...mew hahaha :)

::ReAd & ReViEw::

The wind blew through Millie's hair as she grabbed hold of the rigging and dangled over the edge of the ship. She loved the sea's spray cooling her down in the hot, summer air, and loved tasting the salt as the mist encircled around her. Her cheeks became flushed as the wind grew more powerful, and her eyes began to water. She gripped onto the rope tightly, and swayed about over the water several feet below her.

Jack, who was at the helm, looked down and saw Millie hanging over the side of the ship, and a look of fear came about his face.

"Ye be careful, Millie!" he yelled over to her sarcastically, though inside he was incredibly serious.

Millie rolled her eyes and jumped onto the thin ledge of the ship, letting go of the rigging and balancing herself perfectly and giving a look of superiority to Jack.

"I can swim, Cap'n, so if I e'er fell off, I could live!" she said with a smile, "I'm a bloody pirate!" and jumped back down onto the deck, Jack letting out huge sigh of relief.

Most of Millie's first few days aboard the _Black Pearl _were exciting as she met all of the crewmembers and established mutual relationships with all of them. While she was on Tortuga after her time with the _Red Flame_, she kept to herself, and most thought of her as a quiet girl with a powerful punch. But being on the _Pearl _enabled Millie to be her true self: loud, funny, sarcastic, and overall very friendly. Millie was now very grateful for Jack stepping in for her that night, and bringing her aboard the ship. She began to forget her old life on Tortuga as her bruises and cuts began to vanish from the fight.

Other than chatting with the crew, Millie also explored the ship thoroughly, trying to remember exactly where everything was located. She would sometimes follow through with dares from the crew. To Jack's disliking, the crew dared Millie to scurry up the mainmast to the crow's nest as quickly as she could without falling off, and she did so without another thought. At the helm, Jack watched in horror as the girl flew up the mast, her fingers easily finding holes to be placed in. When she returned to the main deck the crew cheered while Jack scolded her for putting herself in danger. Millie laughed at Jack's determination to keep her safe, and tried to make the pirate understand that she was capable of taking care of herself when she was aboard the _Black Pearl_.

Mr. Gibbs, a highly superstitious man, did not believe it to be wise for women, or girls for the matter, to be aboard pirate ships. However, he had come to like Millie and all of her spunk, and tossed the thought aside that the girl was bad luck in any way. Though another thought of Millie had crossed his mind...

"Ye know, Jack," started Gibbs as Millie trotted off after she returned to the ground, "That lass reminds me much a' someone, I know." Jack's eyebrow rose and he turned to Gibbs questionably.

"And that would be who…?" asked Jack dumbly. A smile spread across Gibbs's face beneath his scraggly, gray beard.

"You, Jack Sparrow," said Gibbs, remarkably pronouncing everything clearly and correctly so that Jack would not ask him to repeat his words. Jack pointed to himself and then laughed as Gibbs walked away. Jack did find Millie to have pirate blood in her veins for her speed and wit, but that was the only thing Jack could find that they had in common, besides their dark hair. But, tons of people had dark hair! Jack thought it absurd, and stalked back to the helm.

Though Millie had been aboard the _Red Flame_ for many weeks, she had been kept locked in the brig the entire time, so she felt it refreshing to be aboard the _Pearl_ and able to roam about it freely, wasting away the hours of the day without a concern. After three days onboard the ship, however, Millie began to get bored. Nothing exciting was happening and she had problems occupying the time. When it seemed as though she was going to die of boredom and heat exhaustion, Jack informed the crew that they were less than a league away from their destination, Port Royal. Millie noticed the name of the port town immediately and shot straight up from her slouched position on the deck.

"Port Royal?" Millie asked loudly.

"Aye," said Jack, "Ye heard of it, darlin'?"

"Not only 'eard of it, Cap'n! I've been there, I have!" she said.

"You lived there, then?" questioned Jack.

"No, no. I lived in Tortuga me whole life, but…" she paused, a haunted look crossing her face. Jack saw her long face, and interrupted Millie from continuing her story since he sensed it was too emotional to tell.

"Well," he said facing to the crew once more, "I be payin' Mr. Turner a short visit to see if he knows the whereabouts of that ship I be after."

"Young William Turner!" shouted Gibbs excitedly, "Hopefully the lad is more together now, I hope!" he laughed.

"I can have one of me crew come with me to the isle. Shan't bring more than one o' yeh, for they don't appreciate the likes of us there, savvy?" said Jack and turned to Millie, hoping that she would accompany him into Port Royal because he felt that he could not leave her side.

"Aye, I'll join you, Cap'n!" she exclaimed, a dazzling smile crossing her face.

They docked the _Pearl_ in the deep water beside a cove far off from the docks of Port Royal so that no one would know that the pirates had arrived. It was morning when Jack and Millie set off in a rowboat to go to shore, not where the dock was located, but in the hidden cove surrounded by forest. When they arrived at the beach, they set off into the woods and made their way through the thicket and into the town of Port Royal.

A half an hour later, Jack and Millie peered out from behind a large tree in the woods and saw the familiar dock where sailors were busying about, carrying crates to and from a merchant ship. Jack motioned for the girl to follow him along the outline of the forest, and so they made their way to the arched, stone bridge. They waded into the shallow water beneath the bridge, shadowed from everyone who was awake in the morning hours.

Beside the bridge was a small, steep cliff of dirt and rocks that led up to flat ground. Jack clambered up first, and then held his hand out for Millie to grab hold of. Confidently, he pulled Millie up with one arm, and suddenly, there were two more pirates in the town of Port Royal.

"Now, yeh' best stick beside me," said Jack quietly as he grabbed Millie and ducked into an alley as a few townspeople hurried by. When they passed, Jack looked up to the heavens and saw the sun rising in the clear, blue sky, showing that it would be around noon momentarily.

"The lad's shop is around here somewhere," muttered Jack as the two crept through the alleys, Jack sometimes peaking his head out from behind a building to see if he recognized any of the area. Finally, he saw the same blacksmith shop across the dirt street where he and Will Turner had dueled the year before, now with 'Turner' on the swinging flap instead of 'Brown'.

"Thar it is!" Jack exclaimed pointing, "O'er yonder!"

Millie's eyes wandered over to the blacksmith shop and she emerged out of the alley without thinking another thought. Jack, however, noticed a few Navy men coming down the dirt road in their direction, and stayed in the alley, attempting to grab Millie's arm before she had strayed too far across the street. However, Millie had wandered too far from Jack before noticing that he was not striding beside her. She spun around and saw Jack crouching in the alley, motioning her to keep walking towards the shop. Millie turned to go back to the shop, and saw the Navy men walking over. Her eyes wide, she began to dart away, but a man shouted for her to halt. She stopped mid-step and regretfully turned her head to the important men.

"In a hurry, young man?" asked Commodore James Norrington, not seeing that Millie was clearly a girl. His white wig matched his pale complexion and his dark blue jacket lay perfectly on his body.

"Nay," said Millie, pulling off her hat, once again revealing her long, dark hair and beautiful eyes. Norrington did not recognize her from the previous year before immediately, but after studying her for a moment, remembered the young girl.

"And what are you doing back here?" asked Norrington suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"Walkin'," said Millie boldly, a curved smirk about her lips. Norrington scowled at her and walked around her, studying her some more.

"Indeed you've grown into a fine whore," he said maliciously to her backside. Millie spun around and glowered. "I thought that maybe there was a chance that you were just a captive aboard that ship, but now I realize that I should have had you hung as soon as you entered this town."

Jack stood up in the dark alley, resisting his urge to jump out and slice Norrington's throat. He knew that if he did, however, both of them would immediately be put in jail without a way of escaping. But if Norrington kept talking like that to Millie, she would surely spring upon him and be put in jail quicker than anyone had ever been before.

Thinking on his feet, Jack looked out from the darkness of the alley and saw a donkey leashed up to a pole. While Norrington and Millie exchanged rude comments, Jack snuck over to the donkey and untied the knot around the pole. Then, he ducked behind the donkey and had it lead him across the street to the blacksmith shop unnoticed. Jack slipped in through the door, carrying in the donkey behind him.

Standing at a table, hammering a silver sword was William Turner. His shirt was hanging on a chair beside him, showing off his bare stomach, and his buff, tan body with powerful arms pounding the silver. Will was surely every woman's dream in Port Royal, however he was already set to marry Elizabeth Swann, the governor's beautiful daughter, at the end of the month. It was a long awaited wedding, and had been postponed multiple times because of Elizabeth's worries that she was not ready for marriage. (She was just a tad nervous; she truly did love Will!)

Will looked up from his work, his brow covered with glistening sweat, his long, brown hair falling out from its ponytail. The rickety door had swung open, light bursting into the darkened, windowless shop, revealing a dark figure in the doorway standing beside a donkey. When the door closed and Will had recovered from the sudden brightness, he saw that the figure was Jack Sparrow, and rubbed his eyes in amazement. He dropped the hammer to the ground, and it fell on his foot. Will yelped in pain and held his foot in the air, but managed to mutter an enthusiastic greeting to Jack.

"Ye haven't changed a bit, lad," said Jack, approaching Will quickly.

"You must have a seat! We certainly have a lot to catch up on!" said Will happily, still holding his foot tightly.

"I don't have time to explain, but just…run out there! Quickly! You'll see a girl, most likely—" he stopped to listen, and sure enough, heard shouts of Millie from outside, "Yes, she is screaming her bloody guts out at Norrington! Go! Go tell him….something!" Jack cried desperately.

Confusedly, Will darted out of the shop shirtless, immediately setting his eyes on what Jack was telling him of. A young girl was toppling over Commodore Norrington, hurling punches at his face, clearly wounding the man dearly. Norrington tried to throw Millie off of him, but he was not able to do so. The two Navy men, Mullroy and Murtogg, had been walking with Norrington, but seemed helpless as they tried to pull the strong girl off of the commodore. She would just in turn snarl at the two men and punch them. Not knowing what to do, the two men just ran off to get help.

Jack watched in utter amazement at Millie's fighting abilities, and wondered to himself if he would ever actually need to protect the girl, since she was doing an awfully good job at taking care of herself. He saw Will yelling at Millie to stop as he sprinted over towards her. She looked up for a brief second at the attractive man running towards her, and became mesmerized. In those few seconds, Norrington punched Millie in the face, sending her to the ground, and Norrington stood up. His lip was bleeding in several places, and his eyes swollen. In disbelief at Norrington and the girl's attack on each other, Will helped Millie up from the ground nonetheless. Millie looked back at Will, completely unaffected by the blow, and gazed into his gorgeous, hazel eyes.

Navy men began running in from all directions, Murtogg and Mullroy directing them to the scene. Norrington stood there, wiping the blood off on his jacket, and trying to make it look as though the girl had not hurt him in any way. He drew his sword and pushed it up against Millie's neck.

"Step away, Turner," said Norrington fiercely.

"She's but a young girl!" replied Will angrily.

"Step away, Turner!" shouted Norrington. Will regretfully let Millie go, and the men suddenly swarmed upon him. Will tried to escape their grasp, but they would not let him go. What had he done, anyway?

"Now, now, now," continued the commodore, shoving the sword harder against Millie's throat, "This is your slut, I reckon, Mr. Turner?" Will glared with a malicious stare. Norrington then turned to Millie, his sword still pressed upon her throat.

"I bet you had fun doing that, did you not?" he said.

"It's what I live for," Millie said through gritted teeth.

"What keeps me from killing you right now?" asked Norrington, extreme anger present in his tone.

"Your love for the citizens of Port Royal," she smirked.

"And you are a citizen?" asked Norrington smartly.

"Actually, I'm not, but I'd be glad ta' be!" she shouted sarcastically, and spat a wad of spit into his face. Norrington removed the sword from the neck and slapped her once more across the face. Will struggled to be released by the men, but their strength against one man was unbelievable and Will could not move.

"Fetch some irons! Take her away!" screamed Norrington and strutted away, "Release Turner for now!" he called back, "I'll deal with him later…"

Jack watched helplessly through a crack in the door as the soldiers let Will go and carried Millie up the road and out of sight. Jack had promised Millie that he would not let anything happen to her, and now had broken the pact! Upon minutes of his arrival in Port Royal, he had a girl that he cared about dearly put in jail. Jack rustled the fur on the donkey's nose, trying to come up with another brilliant plan.


	5. Right Amount of Leverage

Hey guys!

**Read,**_ enjoy, &_ review _:) Tell me how I'm doing!_

Jack impatiently waited for the moon to rise high in the cloudy sky so that he could journey to the jail where he knew that Norrington had placed Millie. Unlike his usual plans, his way of freeing Millie was going to be simple and obvious. He planned on just moseying into Fort Charles, and somehow releasing her from her cell. Jack thought it was going to be easy to free Millie from the jail; after all, he was the cocky and sharp Captain Jack Sparrow.

Numerous times Will tried to strike up a conversation with his old friend, but Jack would only return with a grunt or sigh, as he did not feel like speaking since his thoughts were on Millie's safety. As a way to pass the time Will practiced with a sword, creating new and fancy moves for if he ever had a chance to swordfight again. His toe was hurting from earlier when he dropped the hammer on it, and it had swelled to several times its normal size, so he sat down lazily on the ground.

"Jack…why are you here?" Will asked.

Grunt.

"It certainly isn't to talk to me!"

Sigh.

"Can you please just inform me?"

Grunt.

"Jack Sparrow!"

Sigh.

"Please!"

Grunt.

"Why are you here?" he repeated once more, praying that Jack would return with words.

"You heard of the _Red Flame_, boy?" asked Jack after a stretched silence.

"Yes. It attacked Port Royal once last year. Mighty frightful, them pirates are," replied Will.

"I was 'fraid o' that…" said Jack.

"Afraid of what?"

"That ye hadn't 'eard of it other than when it attacked. The whole reason o' my venture here was to see if ye have 'eard of its recent whereabouts."

"Apologies mate. I haven't heard of it since then. Why do you need to go after it? Another one of your vengeances that you must carry out?" he asked with a chuckle. Jack looked up to Will seriously and nodded, eliminating the laughing look from Will.

Jack rose from his seat at the table after telling Will he had go to the jail and free Millie. Jack had been in Port Royal before, once to commandeer a ship, and another time to be hung, so he knew that he could somehow find the fort even if Will did not accompany him. Will, however, wanted to join Jack Sparrow because he figured that the pirate might need a bit of help springing the girl from jail, even if Jack thought it was going to be simple. Even after realizing that he could get in severe amounts of trouble with the law, Will loved the rush of going against the rules. Then, Will remembered Governor Swann and how he would not allow his daughter to marry a man against the law.

That was when Will remembered Elizabeth, the most beautiful woman in Port Royal who had lovely golden hair, and a perfect face. Will thought of how she was probably worried sick about her fiancé. However, back at the governor's house, a huge and beautiful mansion that sat looking over Port Royal on a hill, William Turner had not crossed anyone's minds.

Commodore Norrington had joined the governor and Elizabeth for a feast that night, lying to them of how Will was 'hard at work on his beautifully crafted swords, and could not attend the dinner'. Norrington actually had no idea where Will was; he was just trying to make up an excuse so that Elizabeth would pay more attention to him and not her future husband. Norrington was angered because the beautiful daughter of the governor fell in love with a mere blacksmith instead of an important Navy official. Fortunately for Norrington, the Swann's seemed to forget about Will Turner for a brief few hours. Governor Swann had even begged for Norrington not to leave after the dinner for he and Elizabeth were actually enjoying his company. They sat in the living area in the expensive chairs after the feast while listening to Commodore Norrington tell of a few of his 'seafaring adventures'.

Elizabeth listened eagerly as he described his many run-ins with pirates. Though she had met pirates before and mostly enjoyed the experience, she confided with her fiancé that no more adventures were to be lined up for her anymore. She felt as though it was time to settle down and start a family instead of living a life of piracy. Will, however, still yearned for more adventures, but covered up those feelings so that he could still be with the divine Elizabeth Swann.

Back at the blacksmith shop, Jack was sensing that Will had doubts on whether or not to join him in helping Millie to escape. Jack told Will that he did not have to go, and that he was experienced enough to find his way around the town. Will tossed away his way of living with the law for the past year, and followed Jack out the door into the dark town.

The pirate and the blacksmith strode through the alleyways cautiously for they did not know if the Navy men lurked around the peaceful town late at night. When realizing that no one was skulking in the darkness, Jack found himself walking down the middle of the dusty streets, seeing the various shops lining the road. Will followed him, but then began to lead the way for Jack was not sure exactly where he was going.

They trudged up the road, finally coming to the entrance to Fort Charles, a huge fort made entirely of stone, where the jail was located inside. There were three men on guard, standing on top of the walls, looking out of the ocean and nearly falling asleep. They were clearly not paying any attention to the entrance to the fort as Jack and Will walked in clear view over to the opposite side of the fort where a small, barred window was on the wall.

Jack climbed up onto Will's shoulders then began to scale the wall of stone, placing his feet in the small holes, finally reaching the window. He looked inside and saw Millie, sitting on the moist dirt across from a few menacing pirates who were staring at her hauntingly. Weird smiles were crossing the pirates' faces as they gazed at the pretty young girl who kept to herself and said not but a word to them.

"Psst!" whispered Jack, sticking his face in the barred window. Millie turned to the window and ran over to it, her eyes and smile bright at the sight of Jack's face.

"Just makin' sure yeh' were 'ere," Jack strained as he gripped the rusty bars. He could not hold on any longer and so he began to descend down the wall once more. "One moment," he said and vanished down the wall. Millie looked away from the window and to the strange pirates.

"Looks like the whore is goin' to get freed by her mister ta'night," said a pirate quietly to the other. Millie did not quite hear him, but heard the word that she dreaded the most. They kept talking about her as though she was not even there, and her anger was rising. She felt the greatest urge to pounce on them, but fortunately for the pirates, Jack and Will's arrival occupied her thoughts.

Jack emerged from a dimly lit hallway to the dead end where the few jail cells were located. Will followed closely behind him, and Millie almost fainted at the mere sight of the attractive young man. Jack, who was beginning to get very annoyed with Will for he was not a valuable assistant since he was not doing much, gritted his teeth as Millie stared at him longingly.

A wooden bench sat on the wall and Jack picked it up and lodged it in between the cell's bars, trying to lift the door free. As Jack used as much strength as he could muster to remove the cell door Will began to laugh, and Jack looked at him in disgust.

"What?" asked Jack annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing, go ahead, Sparrow!" said Will under his laughter. Jack turned back to the cell door and tried to pull it off, then looked back to Will who was containing himself of the giggles.

"These are half pin-barrel hinges, aren't they William?" asked Jack sarcastically; mocking Will from when he sprung Jack from jail the year before. "Or am I not using the right amount of leverage or proper application of strength, aye?"

"As a matter of fact," said Will smartly, "They aren't half pin-barrel hinges, you bloke!"

"Do I need more leverage then, William?" Jack shouted with a smirk, trying to force the bench's legs in the bars.

"Jack…" said Millie quietly beneath a small giggle, "The keys…"

"The keys are behind your head, you muttonhead!" said Will, a bit angry with Jack for his sarcasm.

Jack spun around, and sure enough, the keys were dangling on a peg in the wall. He looked at Will, trying to compensate for his moment of idiocy, set the bench back onto the ground, and snatched the keys off of the peg. Never breaking eye contact with Will, Jack shoved the keys into the lock and turned it with much force. The pirates in the cell jumped to their feet and started to go out the door. Millie, however, pushed one of them backwards, sending him and the others onto the ground. Jack grabbed Millie's hand and helped her over their fallen bodies. Then, Jack closed the door to the cell loudly, and the pirates began yelling curses at Millie.

"What yeh' think yer' doin' leavin' us in here? Ruddy whore!" one pirate shouted.

Millie looked at them with her fierce eyes, and it seemed to send a chill down the pirates' bones as she glared. The shouts ceased as Jack, Millie, and Will all walked back through the hallway and to the door. As soon as they were back on the grounds, Millie muttered thanks to Jack as Will stood there stupidly, not knowing what to do.

The pirates back in the cell began to scream louder and louder, calling for a soldier to come down. Their shouts could be heard from up on the higher level of the fort, and thinking there was something terribly wrong since the pirates were shouting words like 'escape', one soldier ran down the stone steps, another entrance to the jail area. He immediately noticed that the pretty girl that he had put in the cell several hours before was missing. The pirates told him that two men had freed her, and so the Navy man ran back up the steps and informed the other two soldiers on duty that there had been an escape.

As Millie and Will followed Jack out onto the road beside Fort Charles, they heard a gunshot. It had struck the ground a few steps away from Millie's feet, and she jumped at the sound and the vibration that spread through her body. Without even turning around, Jack grabbed Millie's hand and yelled for Will to follow him. The soldiers in the fort had spotted them breaking free, and unfortunately noticed one of them as the blacksmith, William Turner.

Millie was running as fast as her feet could carry her. She was halfway between being dragged by Jack, and running by herself. Will kept darting his head backwards to see if the soldiers were coming after them, which was not a smart thing to do because that was how the soldiers recognized him.

The soldiers stayed up on the fort, knowing that they could never catch up to the fugitives, however, they kept shooting at them, clearly missing them by several feet every time. Ten minutes after the three criminals were out of sight, the idiotic soldiers thought that maybe they should go to the governor's mansion and warn Norrington that the girl had escaped, so they left the fort hurriedly, stupidly leaving no one to look out for any ships coming, or leaving, the area.

It was extremely late at night, perhaps around midnight, when Commodore Norrington bid the Swann's a good night and decided to walk back to his home. He was enjoying the serenity of Port Royal when, suddenly, the gunshots coming from Fort Charles echoed through his brain. His walk sped up to a quick run as he dashed over to the fort, his tired legs almost giving way.

"We need ta' get back ta' the ship at once!" said Jack urgently when they were making their way further down the road.

"I guess this is goodbye again then, Jack?" asked Will sadly, still running at an extremely fast pace, his breathing staggered.

"Goodbye?" asked Jack oddly, "Did you not hear the soldiers, mate? They saw yer' face! Ye have to come with us, lad!"

Will was about to object, when from around a corner came Commodore Norrington, and they all collided and fell to the ground. Norrington's eyes became wider as he set his eyes upon Jack, Millie lying in his arms from the fall, and Will rolling down the slanted road. Norrington stood up quickly, but not quick enough, for Jack had already unsheathed his sword by the time the commodore was on his feet.


	6. Mercy On His Soul

Hellllloooo everybody! :-D

_Thanks again for all the great reviews!! _

** .ReAd.EnJoY.ReViEw. **

****

"So we meet again, Commodore," said Jack venomously, pushing Millie behind him with his free arm. Will eventually stopped rolling down the slanted road, and stood up dizzily, watching the scene from afar.

"Sparrow…I should've known that she was your mistress," Norrington said coldly.

"Ye shouldn't say that, Commodore, when a sword is 'gainst yer' neck," Jack replied, pressing the cold, silver sword on his skin. Norrington gulped and then stopped his breathing and all of his other movements.

"Now, out a' the kindness of yer' _pure_ heart," Jack started, "You breathe none of this to anyone on this isle, savvy?"

"Agreed, Sparrow, agreed," Norrington replied.

Jack removed the sword from Norrington's neck and stuck it back into his belt. He then turned on his heel and guided Millie away. Then, he heard the swift sound of a sword drawn from Norrington's belt. Jack spun around and saw Commodore Norrington standing there proudly, his sword in a challenging position. Jack grinned and unsheathed his sword once more.

"You filthy bastard," said Jack with an evil grin.

Will had made his way up the road, and when seeing Commodore Norrington challenge Jack to a swordfight, he grabbed Millie's hand and started inching her away. Millie sighed at the feeling of her hand in his, though it was not the least bit romantic for Will as he was just trying to protect her since she obviously meant a lot to Jack.

Before Jack and Norrington began their swordfight, Norrington turned his head towards Will and a grin spread across his face.

"Now I have good reason to place you in jail, Mr. Turner," he said malevolently.

Jack swung his sword at Norrington who was preoccupied, but Norrington blocked his slash without even looking. As they parried, Will realized that he had no choice but to leave with Jack on his ship since Norrington had seen him associate with Jack Sparrow.

The swordfight between Norrington and Jack was getting even more intense as they moved round about the middle of the road. Loud clashes and grunts were heard from the two men who kept dodging each other's attacks. Millie had never seen Jack swordfight before since she had been unconscious when he had fought Captain Wallace, and was extremely impressed with his skills as she and Will watched from a few feet away. Jack's drunkenness was still apparent as he circled around Norrington, but it looked as though Jack was still the better swordsman. Many times Jack was about to have Norrington's head, but the commodore would come up with another defense tactic and cheat his death.

"Will!" shouted Jack as he lunged at Norrington, "She knows where to go!"

"What?" Will whispered to Millie.

"Come on!" she yelled and grabbed Will's arm.

Millie knew that Jack needed them to get to the _Black Pearl _as quickly as possible, and that Jack would join them after the swordfight. The thought of Jack losing the duel did not even cross her mind since Jack was doing so well, so she unworriedly led Will away from the scene.

Millie and Will made a quick detour at the blacksmith shop as Norrington and Jack continued to fight, so that Will could gather a few swords. He was close to tears when he realized that he would not see Elizabeth again for some time, maybe not for the rest of his life. He stopped midway through grabbing a sword from the table, and Millie looked at Will strangely as he stood there, lost in thought.

"Are you all righ'?" she asked with an odd and funny look on her face. Will looked up as if he just realized where he was and set down the swords on the table.

"I can't go…" he concluded.

"What? Why not?" Millie asked.

"Elizabeth!" he cried, "I can't leave her! She's my love…my beautiful lady…my life! If I leave Port Royal I shall never be able to see her!"

Millie's eyes became large as she was in disbelief at how much of an obsessive stalker Will sounded like, and also because she had not known that he was romantically involved.

"But yeh' have ta' come with us! That evil man saw ye with Sparra', he did!" she said, trying to convince him that he really had no choice but to leave. Will thought for a moment, then dashed to the other side of the shop and picked up a quill and old parchment and began to write a letter to Elizabeth.

"Dearest Elizabeth," he whispered as he wrote, "Tis a shame to leave you, my love, but I shall be going on the account once more. I will attempt to come back, I do promise. I shall think of you every day, and my heart will be full with love for you for the rest of my life. I love you, my Elizabeth. Please don't forget the love we have for each other. Love, William."

"That was _love_…ly…an' all," Millie said, noting on how many times he said 'love' in his letter, "but Jack wants us ta' get back on the _Pearl _at once!"

Will grabbed the swords quickly, put one in his belt and grabbed the other two in his hands. Then, he tossed one to Millie who caught it gracefully in the air by the golden handle.

"This isn't ta' help Jack, is it?" Millie asked questionably.

"No, of course not! Sparrow fights his own battles, and you do too, so I'd suggest you take care of that there sword," Will said with a smile. Millie beamed and dashed out of the shop, Will pursuing her.

Norrington and Jack were still fighting, but had made their way from the center of the street to beside a shop. Their swords clashed quickly and loudly, swooshing up and down in violent motions. One could say they were equally matched, but Jack's abilities seemed almost unbeatable as he seemed to dance in circles around Commodore Norrington.

A ladder lay against the side of the wall and led up to a balcony, and seeing a chance to escape, Jack began to ascend it quickly. However, Norrington grabbed Jack by the boot and tried to pull him down. Jack kicked the sword out of Norrington's other hand and made his way up the small, wooden ladder.

The balcony was not that large, and was a few feet underneath the roof of the shop. There was a small window with a tiny ledge that Jack was about to jump on to reach the roof while Norrington was struggling to get up the ladder. To Jack's disliking, Norrington appeared on the balcony, prepared to murder the pirate.

Jack sighed and once again lunged at Norrington, his sword pointing towards Norrington's heart. Norrington blocked the attack once more, and did a fancy twirl. Jack laughed at Norrington's odd move and began clashing the sword against his opponent's again. Jack had caused Norrington to step backwards a few feet so that the commodore was then pressed against the railing of the balcony. Their swords were diagonally crossing in front of their faces, which were a few inches apart. Jack could feel Norrington's nervous breathing. Over Norrington's shoulder, Jack saw the three Navy men who were on guard at the fort, run down the hill.

"I 'ave mercy on yer soul, Commodore," whispered Jack.

Jack pushed Norrington's sword with such force that it sent Norrington flying over the side of the railing. A trough was conveniently placed underneath the balcony, and Norrington fell into it with a loud splash. As the Navy men hurried over to help Norrington from his fall, Jack sheathed his sword and put his feet on the window's ledge and jumped up onto the roof.

"Get him!" screamed Norrington at the men as he emerged from the water angrily.

The men looked at the commodore confusedly, and then saw a pirate running across the rooftop of the shop, his arms flailing. Then, Jack disappeared over the side of another rooftop, jumping down to another balcony and to the ground, and the Navy men knew that they would not be able to catch the man. They sighed and headed off in the direction anyway as Norrington sat in the trough, sopping wet and defeated.


	7. A Forgotten Night

**Hellloo everybody!**

This is a very surprising chapter...there's a twist! Please review and tell me how you like it!! :-D

Millie guided Will back to the _Black Pearl _that was still docked outside the cove. The entire time they did not speak, but instead listened to the calm stillness of the night. Millie was in awe of her sword; beautifully crafted, glistening in the moonlight, and balanced to utmost perfection. As she fiddled with the sword in her small hands, twirling it through the air, never allowing it to drop, its silver, sharp blade reflected the littlest amount of starlight. Will was indeed impressed with how she handled the sword, and complimented her on her swordsmanship. Millie beamed at Will, and blushed, which she did not often do.

When they arrived at the cove they spotted the rowboat placed in the soft, cold sand. They calmly walked to the boat, pushed it into the dark water, and jumped in quickly. Millie rowed them out to the _Pearl,_ which was docked a ways off in the deeper water, its black sails flapping from the night breeze.

"Ahoy! Tis been too long, mate!" exclaimed Gibbs as Will arrived on the deck, "Me thought yeh' all had run off! Ye 'ave been gone an awfully long time, Jack," he chuckled, and then realized that Jack was not with Millie and Will.

"But where be Sparra'?" asked Anamaria as she looked from Will to Millie.

"Jack be fightin' with a wretched man!" Millie said and began shouting in frustration. The crew watched her oddly as she stomped her feet about the deck, yelling curses into the air at the man who put her in jail.

"And who be the wretched man?" Gibbs whispered to Will underneath Millie's shouts.

"Commodore Norrington," Will said angrily.

"Blimey! Throwin' in yer' lots with him again isn't wise, boy," said Gibbs.

"It wasn't me that attacked him!" Will exclaimed and motioned to Millie. All Gibbs could do was laugh and wish that he had been there to see her punch the commodore.

About an hour later, Millie sat with her back against the helm, clutching her sword to her chest as she started to doze off into a peaceful sleep. Millie was halfway between the entrance into a dream and reality when she heard someone climbing up the side of the ship. She quietly stood up, and looked to the deck where she saw most of the crew falling asleep. She shrugged and walked over to the edge of the ship, her sword gripped tightly in her hand. Millie leaned her head over the side of the ship, and jumped at the sight of Jack's face right at hers.

Jack pulled himself over the side of the ship with his strong arms and stood tall on the deck. His entire body was dripping with water since he had swum all the way out from the beach, and took off his boots for a minute and emptied the water out of them.

"The things I do for yeh'," said Jack under his breath quite seriously.

Millie looked to him, afraid that he was actually mad at her, but he looked up to her and flashed her his golden smile. She laughed, and Jack brought her in close to him, smelling the saltiness of her hair, taking the role as her protector once again. When Jack released her from his arms, she came out soaked as well, especially when Jack began to shake his wet hair like a tornado, the droplets of water pouring down onto Millie like a rain shower.

Gibbs had opened his eyes when he heard something going on by the helm, and saw such a wonderful sight. He saw Jack Sparrow looking as though he had found purpose in his life, other than finding as much swag as he could in the ocean. Gibbs cracked a smile and yelled over to Jack.

"Cap'n! We migh' need ta' depart from Port Royal, sir! Ol' Norrie will be sure to come after us!" Gibbs shouted.

Jack tore his eyes away from the bright-eyed girl beside him, and suddenly transformed once more into the captain. "Weigh anchor!" he yelled, his voice loud and deep as it was whenever he was trying to sound feared an almighty, "Hoist sails!"

The crew, as they were not fully asleep, jumped up from the deck and followed Jack's orders. They hustled about on the deck, trying to have the ship ready before the Navy men were on their tails.

As the _Black Pearl _began to sail out of the cove, Jack began thinking of the whereabouts of the _Red Flame_. Jack wanted more than ever to find Leonard Davies and stab his heart for all of the pain he had caused Millie, and to avenge Captain Bates' death. Somehow Jack knew that he was going to come across the _Flame _and its brutal captain. He just knew…

Over the next few days Jack took to his quarters, only leaving when he had to get stocked up on rum. He commanded Anamaria, the first mate, to steer the ship, as he examined the various maps sprawled out over the table, trying to map out the possible locations of the _Red Flame_.

The next week on the _Black Pearl _would have been frightfully boring for Millie if Will had not been there to accompany her since Jack had locked himself up in his cabin doing God-knows-what. She had somewhat gotten over her crush for the attractive blacksmith, but the twinkle in her eye did not disappear whenever she looked at him.

To pass the long hours away, Will began to teach Millie a few, if not all, of his sword tricks. Of course Millie had picked up a sword since she had lived on Tortuga for her entire life, despite the year onboard the _Flame_, but her skills were limited. She was not a spectacular swordsman, or swordswoman for that matter, but after a week of dueling, Millie had gotten to a point where she could have been a threat to most pirates.

Will and Millie had not talked much about anything, except on the topics of swords and Jack's interesting movements with his hands. It was not until they were dueling one sunset and Will had Millie cornered against the ledge of the ship and he saw the long scar on her arm.

"Ah! So you have been in a swordfight before!" he exclaimed, "I knew that you did not know just how to throw your fists at commodores!" and laughed.

"It's not from a swordfight," Millie said, not realizing that she had just slipped a truth about her past. Will released the sword from hers and backed away.

"Then what's it from?" he asked.

"I've lived in Tortuga my entire life, Turner," she laughed. Oh, but she was lying about the fact that she had gotten the scar from Tortuga. She had gotten it aboard the _Flame_, but she was not going to tell Will that!

"Aye," said Will with a smile and sat down on the deck of the ship, Millie taking a seat beside him. "You liked living in Tortuga, did you?" he asked casually.

"For the most part," she sighed.

Jack peaked his head out from the door as he often did to make sure Will had not sliced Millie's head off in one of their duels. Their backs were to him, but he could still hear their quiet voices above the ocean's small waves.

"Your mother and father both pirates?" asked Will.

"My mother was a…I'm not one of course!" she said reassuringly, then sighed, "But me mum…she was a…prostitute."

Will did not really know how to respond to that, so he just nodded. Seeing the awkwardness that she had caused, she quickly added, "But me dad was a pirate!"

"Oh! Was he?" Will asked brightly.

"At least…I think he was," she said, "I never knew him."

Jack watched this sadly, and wanted so badly to rush out there and jump around so that she would smile again.

"I never knew my father either. But Jack says he was a pirate, and a fearsome one at that!" Will laughed, as did Millie. Jack even cracked a smile, remembering old Bootstrap Bill and the friendship that they had previously before Barbossa sent him to the depths of the sea.

"Do you ever wonder what he was like?" she asked, gazing up at the pink and orange sky thoughtfully.

"All the time," said Will.

"The only bloody thing I had to remember my father was…this…ring. It was pure gold, with a silver border, and an interesting design that went around the band. Me mum said that he gave it ta' her after their night of lust. Rubbish, if ye ask me!" she laughed, "But I…lost it…" she said sadly and turned away from Will.

Jack stood there stunned and closed the door fully, and went to sit back in the old, wooden chair. He sat down in the chair and fiddled his hands through his black dreadlocks and began pounding his fists on the table. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember back to that day…fifteen years ago…

_He had just escaped from the brig of the Red Flame and was running furiously through the forest beside Tortuga. The young and handsome Captain Leonard Davies led his crew down the docks into the bustling pirate town of Tortuga, remembering proudly how he had careened six men beneath his ship that day, leaving only one cocky bastard, Jack Sparrow, to be dead the next day._

_Jack had managed to unlock the bars of the door to his cell with a long bone sticking from his hair. He had then come up onto the deck of the ship and jumped into the water, and swum to shore. Thinking it was best to hide in the deep forest for a few days until he was sure that the crew of the Flame had left the isle, Jack tried to find shelter beneath the trees. He could still hear the shouts from the pirates inside the pubs when he came across a small hut, and when he looked inside the one window; saw a beautiful woman asleep on the floor. _

_Hoping that the woman (who was actually passed out and not sleeping because she was famished) would find out of the kindness of her heart to let the pirate stay with her to protect his life, he quietly knocked on the door and let himself in. The woman opened her eyes a little bit, and when seeing a pirate in her doorway, screamed and stood up from the floor. Jack looked around worriedly and used his hands to try to get her to quiet down. She stopped screaming after a bit, and just stared at the man, dripping with seawater, his tanned face showing a kind expression._

_"What do you want?" she whispered. _

_"Just a place to stay," he whispered back, mocking the woman, and smiled at her._

_She was incredibly beautiful, with long, brown locks, and round face. She had bright, green eyes, and was deathly skinny and tall. Despite the Caribbean sun, she was extremely pale, and Jack thought it to be because she had not eaten in days._

_"There are vacant inns," she said boldly, and stood up straight, showing no fear._

_"I'm bein' chased, savvy?" said Jack, and closed the door behind him._

_"By who?" _

_"Cap'n Davies. Yeh' 'eard of him, luv?" he asked._

_"No," she replied strongly._

_"Well, that's a good thing," he said and laughed._

_"You aren't like most a' the filth that are down in the pubs," she said cautiously._

_"Aye, I am not," he replied. _

_That was when the woman, who was starving for food, had an idea. She had tended a bar for most of her adult life and vowed to herself never to end up like the wenches that spent their lies earning money from men, but the pub that she had worked at had burned down. She was left with only a little bit of money, so she thought that maybe she could resort to sleeping with the man for a few shillings. Besides, she had a liking for this man. He was different than the rest of the scurvy pirates that inhabited Tortuga. She was close to fading, she knew, and if she did not get food soon, she would surely die in a matter of days. Dire hunger leads to dire actions… _

_The woman began to approach Jack. She wrapped her arms around him and Jack darted his eyes around confusedly. But, being that of a pirate and a man, he gave into her seducing ways and indulged himself in several minutes of pleasure. Soon they were lying on the floor, breathing in sync, and unwinding from their act. _

_She rolled to the side and stood up, wrapped herself in a sheet, and held out her hand. Jack looked up to her, completely bewildered, and then realized that she was a prostitute. Panicking since he had no valuables, he stood up and began climbing back into his clothes._

_"Terribly sorry, miss," Jack said and started for the door._

_"And where do ye think your goin'?" she asked, pulling out a gun from a nearby drawer. Jack spun around and saw the gun pointed at his head._

_"I din't know…yeh'…were a…strumpet," he said, "And I've got nothin' to give ta' ye."_

_"Just a few shillings!" she shouted._

_"Nothin'!" he said. She looked at him frantically, and then spotted the ring on his finger._

_"Give me the ring!" she yelled. Jack looked down at his hand, and covered his finger. He loved that ring! It was gold, with a shiny silver band, and amazing Singaporean designs. He had stolen it from a man in Singapore…well that was another story._

_"No!" he shouted back._

_"Give me it!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!" and she cocked the pistol. Jack immediately tore the ring off his finger and threw it at her face. She caught it in her other hand before it hit her in the eye, and smiled._

_"It could've worked between us, luv," Jack said. The woman laughed and put the gun back in the drawer. She put the ring on her finger and examined how it looked when she moved around her hand._

_Suddenly, a shot rang out in the distance, and pirates shouted in anger._

_"Find the brute, and bring 'im to me!" yelled Davies at the front of the gang of pirates. Sensing that it would be a good time to run deeper into the forest, Jack smiled at the woman once more._

_"Life doesn't always work out the way you plan," she said wisely. Jack dwelled on the thought for a moment, but the nearby pirates' shouts grew louder, and he quickly ran out of the door and into the deeper thick of the forest, never seeing the beautiful woman again. _

"Life really doesn't work out the way you plan…" Jack said aloud. He got up slowly from his seat, grabbing his flask of rum on the way, and made his way back over to the door. When peaking his head out of the door, he saw that Millie and Will had stopped with the emotional conversation about their parents, and had gone back to fighting across the deck of the ship. Jack watched Millie intently, and how she had grown over the past few weeks since he had rescued her from Captain Wallace in Tortuga. He actually saw her as a young woman, and not as a girl. She seemed to have grown at least an inch, and Jack was a bit surprised.

Millie moved gracefully with the sword, clashing it against Will's. They moved across the deck of the ship, their feet crossing, their bodies spinning around, but instead of Will getting cornered against the ledge, Millie had the blacksmith at his death. Her sword was against his neck, and she smiled at him. She let down the sword, and gazed into Will's beautiful, hazel eyes. He looked back at her, but not as the child that he seemed to be playing a sword game with for a week, but as a woman. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath, and smell the saltiness of the others' hair. They seemed to be inching closer and closer…

Seeing the tension between Millie and Will, Jack swung open the door of his cabin and began singing. Millie quickly backed away from Will, very embarrassed, and Will coughed, trying to cover up for what _could _have just happened.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" sang Jack loudly, swinging his flask to and fro.

Will and Millie looked at each other awkwardly then looked to Jack who was dancing around the deck of the ship, making a complete fool out of himself. As Jack belted the off-key notes, Will and Millie burst out in childish laughter, and Jack looked at the girl with a smile. Though he was singing and dancing as if he was extremely drunk, he was sober enough to understand that Millie could actually be his daughter.

phew that was a long one!! please review!!


	8. A Nightmare is Reality

**Heyy there everybody! Thanks for all the great reviews!!! I'm so glad that you guys like my story :-D**

::I got a review about the ages of the characters. I had actually thought about the ages too..and hoped that Will wouldn't be considered a pedophile or anything lol::

I assumed that **Will** was 18 during the movie..and since my fanfic takes place a year after the movie, I thought he'd be 19. **Millie** is supposed to be 14...maybe 15...who knows when her birthday is? So, i thought that 14/15 years old to 19 is not that big of an age difference haha! **Jack,** I assumed was in his late 30's or early 40's since the fabulous _Johnny Depp_ is that age. :) we all love johnny!!

aye, that'll about do it! (pirate quote...couldn't resist mate lol) **read, enjoy, review!**

_Millie was in the brig, wearing nothing but a large, ragged shirt that was ripped in many places. Her breeches were on the other side of the cell's door, and she prayed that somehow she could reach them as she dangled her arm between the thick bars. She was covered in disgusting and dirty water that was leaking in from the ocean, and wanted to at least stand up, but her leg had been beaten so badly that she could not. Her cheeks were stained with hot tears, and she did not even bother to wipe them off as Captain Davies emerged down from the deck. She instead scooted away quickly from the door and backed into a corner, trying her best to cover herself._

_"Ello, luv," said Davies with a smile. _

_It was that smile that had gotten her to accept his invitation onto his ship a few weeks ago. Millie cringed as Davies took the keys from his pocket and opened the cell door. She stopped breathing as he approached her. He stood above the crouched, pitiful girl and studied her, his smirk curving about his chin. He grabbed her arm with such a grip that made her yelp in pain, and then threw her across the cell, slamming her into the barred door. She fell to the ground in agony, and the tears were now pouring from her round eyes. Darkness was creeping around the edges of her eyes, and she began to think that she was going to die._

_"No…stay…awake," she managed to whisper. Then, she thought that maybe she wanted to die so that she could end the torture and pain that she was living through._

_"That's right, ye base…vile…whore…stay awake…" he said and took the belt from his trousers and wrapped it around Millie's neck. He tightened it just so that she would stay alive, but was still struggling with maintaining enough air. _

_"No!" she gasped, "No! Please stop!"_

_"I'm comin' for ye, Millie," Davies said as he pulled out the cutlass from his belt. He put the blade to her arm, and began to slice._

_"No!" she cried._

"Millie!"

"Stop!"

Jack shook Millie violently, trying to wake her up from her nightmare. She was covered in sweat and was shaking around in the small bed in her cabin. Her eyes burst open as Jack grasped her shoulders. She grabbed her arm in pain since her dream had seemed terribly real…because it had happened before.

"Calm down, lass, calm down," Jack said reassuringly, still holding her by the shoulders to prevent her from shaking. While he was in his quarters pondering on Millie's relationship with him, he had heard her shouting from her cabin, and then dashed over to her cabin to see what was the matter.

"He's comin' for me!" she yelled, "He said he's—"

"No," Jack interrupted, "I won't let 'em. He don't know where ye are."

"But…it was so real!" she gasped, "He was righ' there…tellin' me he's comin'!"

"Millie, I promise…he's not 'ere," Jack said with such a guarantee in his eyes that Millie let herself believe that she was completely safe on the _Pearl_.

However, a few leagues away sailed the _Red Flame_, on a deadly mission.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

As soon as Captain Leonard Davies arrived in Tortuga it seemed as though he left immediately. It was the next morning when he departed with his crew on the _Red Flame_, with Captain Wallace's crew joining him. Since Wallace (Davies refused to call him by the title of Captain if he was to sail on the _Flame_) and Davies were after the same two people, Jack Sparrow of the _Pearl _and the young girl named Millie, they decided to join forces. With Wallace's men plus the crew of the _Flame_, Davies believed that he could outnumber those on the _Pearl _when they caught up to them…that was if they ever did.

The _Red Flame _was indeed one of the most beautiful pirate ships to ever sail the Caribbean. It was made of a rich wood with dark brown sails, and a Jolly Roger that sent chills down most pirates' spines. The skull on the Jolly Roger had eyes of red that seemed to look deep within your soul, but that was just a legend. Davies always brought up the Jolly Roger when it was hopeless for another ship to turn its back and sail away. That was when he fired at the ships, boarded them, killed all of the sailors, and then took all of their supplies.

Davies stood on the quarterdeck at the helm, watching his men slave away at the ship, scrubbing the deck, and adjusting the sails. Though the men were restless and angry, they dared not object to doing their tasks since their captain would surely kill them if they said anything. Wallace was free to do as he pleased because Davies remarkably found a liking in the malicious pirate, since the two were so much alike. However, Wallace was an impatient brute, and wanted to find Jack Sparrow and the girl he was with as soon as possible, so he confronted Davies about it one afternoon.

"Cap'n," started Wallace as he walked up to Davies at the helm, "I be wantin' ta' know exactly when we be catchin' up ta' the _Pearl_."

Davies stared out at the ocean ahead of him for a while then turned to Wallace with a mirthless stare.

"E'en if I knew, I wouldn't 'ave told ye," said Davies.

"Wha'?" asked Wallace with a laugh, "Are we not in ta' kill th' two together?"

"A' course we be, mate. But I am the captain of this ship an' that means that you obey me!" he spat, "Now, I be doin' ye a favor by not havin' ordered ye ta' clean this magnificent ship, so be grateful, unless I'll have ta' send ye to the depths!"

"Aye," Wallace murmured and stalked back down to the deck angrily. How he wanted to punch the snooty dictator of the _Flame_, but resisted since he would definitely suffer from his wrath if he had.

"Has 'e always been like tha'?" asked Wallace to Hubbs who was timidly scrubbing the deck.

"Aye," said Hubbs, "Ne'er cross 'is path when he's after someone, I warn ye. Don't e'er question 'is authority, either. Should 'ave warned ye, I should 'ave. Apologies mate. But don't worry, the cap'n likes ye! Me sure of it, sir! He wouldn't 'ave taken ye aboard this beauty if ye weren't a good asset to the crew!"

Wallace grinned slightly, "But if yer' cap'n don't find me Sparra' or his wench…I might 'ave to hurt him me'self," and he cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Ye may be bigger than the cap'n, but he's a bloodthirsty man, he is. Don't push yer luck, mate," said Hubbs and moved onto another area of the deck to scrub.

Wallace stood on the deck, still angry with Davies, but remembered that he was that wretched to his crew, and knew that it was only going to be with Davies that he could kill Jack Sparrow and that girl of his.

As the days drew on Wallace still stayed clear of Davies since he did not want to have another unhappy experience with the captain before they found the _Pearl_. Instead of cleaning the ship with the rest of the crew, he mostly slept and ate much of the delicious food that Davies allowed Wallace to indulge himself in. Wallace also spent the days talking with Harold Hubbs, who was the first mate on the _Flame_, and mostly a kind man. Hubbs loved to talk to anyone who would listen of Jack Sparrow since he knew all of the stories, some fake and some real, of the captain of the _Pearl_. Wallace would listen intently to Hubbs as he moved around the ship, ordering the crew to stop dillydallying and get back to work. One tale of Jack Sparrow especially interested Wallace.

"So Barbossa sent all a' his 'ittle men under the water," Hubbs continued, "and ambushed th' bloody British! They weren't expectin'—Ye Scallywags get back ta' work!" Hubbs shouted at the pirates who weren't working, "Sorry, mate…where was I? Oh yes…so then Sparra' lifted the curse with Turner's blood, and the British held victory 'gainst Barbossa's men."

"That Sparra' certainly made 'is way 'round the Caribbean," said Wallace.

"Aye. Not a place that 'e hasn't been, mate. Singapore, England, Nassau, Tortuga…everywhere! There's not one place that the bloody bastard hasn't been, and everywhere that he's been, thar is always a tale to tell o' him!"

As Hubbs and Wallace continued to talk of the tales of Jack Sparrow and how much they despised him, storm clouds were gradually developing in the sky. A stronger wind was picking up, and Davies took advantage of it and had the _Flame _sail in its direction. Davies hoped that they would come across the _Pearl _before the mighty storm that was brewing poured upon them.


	9. Thinking of Her

Hey hey! Wow--Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!! Yeah, i didn't know about that anonymous reviewer thingy haha so thanks for telling me how to do it! I am so happy that you guys like my story! Woooot!

ya gotta love romance with will turner in this chapter--winkwink lol! so theres not much action/adventure in this chapter, but next chapter, I PROMISE things get _really_ intense!

((ReAd EnJoy ReViEw))

Jack was so preoccupied in his thought of Millie being his daughter that he had stopped thinking of his quest for revenge against Captain Davies. Jack needed to talk to someone about his find, but he was not sure who to share it with. He was thinking of actually telling Millie, but thought she would find him to be even more insane than he already was and not believe him. Instead, Jack considered the thought of approaching Will and confiding in him his discovery.

'_If Millie's me daughter_,' Jack thought, '_which she very well could be…then I got me'self a wee bit of a' problem here. I'm the godforsaken captain of the Pearl! I ne'er would've thought me'self to be a …father! Blimey, and Will and her were close to lovin' last night, if me deadlights were seein' straight._'

A timid knocking on the door interrupted Jack's thoughts. He rubbed his eyes to focus and shouted in his low and raspy voice for whoever was at the door, to enter.

Millie cautiously walked in, afraid to disrupt him of his mapping out the locations of the _Flame_. She was the only one onboard that knew what he was up to, and she felt important because the captain had told her something that only she knew. Of course, she would not want Jack to tell anyone else onboard _why _he was going after Davies since it involved her dark past. Nevertheless, she found it to be grand that she held a secret of the captain's in her mind.

Jack set his eyes upon Millie when she entered his quarters. She closed the door behind her and looked into Jack's eyes. When looking at Millie, Jack remembered how the woman he acquainted with those many years ago had passed on many of her traits to her daughter. Millie had the same shape of her mother, very slim, but not deathly skinny like her mother was before. They had the same round face, but different eyes. It almost seemed to Jack that as he stared into Millie's eyes, he was staring into his own, since they both had the same intensity and kindness deep within the honey color.

"Cap'n?" she asked with a smile when she saw Jack's entranced look.

"Oh, yes, sorry, um," he stuttered, "What is it ye need?"

"Anamaria wanted me ta' tell ye that the clouds o'erhead aren't pleasant…to say the least. The wind's pickin' up, and it's blowin' in from the other direction in which we're travelin'. She wants ye ta' steer the ship if the storm carries through," Millie said.

Jack heard Millie, but did not respond for a while, and when he did, it was in no relation to the storm developing in the sky.

"What did yer mother look like, Millie?" he asked with interest as he leaned forward on the table, resting his elbows on his map.

"Why do yeh' want ta' know, Sparra'?" she asked.

Millie looked around uncomfortably then took a seat across from him at the table. She did not understand why he had a sudden interest in her mother, but since he was Captain Jack Sparrow, he did not exactly need a good reason to ask random questions.

"Just an innocent question, as it were," he replied.

Millie looked over Jack's head, out the window at the sea. The waves were a bit larger than normal, and there was surely to be a storm. Millie, however, was only now thinking of her mother. She missed her so much, but it was relieving to finally talk about her with Jack.

"The day before I left on the _Flame_…that was the last time I e'er saw her. I remember perfectly what she looked like…Auburn hair…soft curls…eyes the color of the grass…" she said and brought her knees up to her chin.

'_That's her_,' thought Jack.

"If I ne'er left to sea," Millie continued, "she might not 'ave died. I could've protected her…it's all my fault…"

"It isn't yer fault, lass," he said kindly. "But how'd she pass on?"

"I don't know. Probably one o' her filthy men killed her. I'm stronger than all of the scallywags on Tortuga, that's why I could've easily protected me mum!"

"Tis not yer fault. Don't e'er think that, darlin'," he said smiling. Millie looked up to him and smiled slightly.

'_Tis my fault for bloody leavin' in the first place,_' he thought.

"Millie…" he began, "I 'ave somethin' ta' tell ye."

'_This is the opportune moment. Tell 'er ye bloody coward!'_ Jack thought.

Just then, lightning struck above them, and thunder vibrated through their bones. Millie shot up out of her seat and grabbed Jack's arm.

"You've gotta' steer this ship, Cap'n!" she said.

'_Damn_,' he thought and let Millie drag him to the quarterdeck.

Anamaria quickly moved out of the way so that Jack could rest his callused hands on the helm once more. He loved the feeling of the wood splintering his fingers as he tried his hardest to keep the helm from turning about in the harsh waves. Jack felt so free and alive to not be cooped up in his quarters, and instead battling the storm.

As the rain was beginning to pour down even harder and fiercer and the clouds were darkening over the ship, the crew began to emerge from their cabins below and help manage the sails. But after a couple minutes, Millie noticed that one crewmember was not on deck…

Will was so bewildered in the moment of when he and Millie had almost kissed the day before that he just needed to get away from everyone for a little bit. So, he went down into the hold to clear his head and think. He was surprised at himself for even looking at Millie the same way that he did Elizabeth since he had loved her so much and for so long. However, Millie seemed to have such an interesting impact on Will. It caused him to forget about Elizabeth and all of the years that he had spent trying to woo her, and even the exciting and horrifying adventure with Jack that he had gone through to rescue her. But, as Will sat in the hold with the miscellaneous boxes of cargo, trying desperately to remember the loving times that he had with Elizabeth, his thoughts were clouded with the girl that he had met just a few days ago.

He felt the ship move about violently, and then he fell to the floor with a loud thud. He was just about to get up from his fall and help above deck when Millie came scrambling down the ladder from the deck, wet from the rain, looking desperately for Will. She feared that he might have fallen overboard, and was searching for him in every possible place. She could not see that he was lying on the other side of some boxes, but Will could see her.

"Turner? Are yeh in here?" she called.

Will watched her for a few seconds, and how her dark hair whipped at her face when she spun her head around. He would have been perfectly content at just watching her for hours, but he noticed the concern in her eyes, and he rose from his position.

"Turner!" she cried when she saw him. She jumped over a crate and stood before him with a bright smile. "Was 'fraid that ye 'ad fallen off the ship!"

"I've been down here for quite some time," he said.

"Aye, but Jack needs all hands on deck. A storm's o'er our head," she paused, "Why were ye down below, anyway?"

"Thinking," he sighed.

"About what?"

Will fell silent and looked down at Millie's innocent, sun-kissed face and her smiling lips. He lifted his hand from his side and moved her wet hair from her cheeks and pushed it behind her ear. He could not stop thinking about how beautiful she was, and wanted desperately to lean in and kiss her pink lips.

Millie's heart leapt when Will touched his hand to her face. She almost fainted; it was almost too wonderful to be true! Was Will actually being romantic towards her, or was he just wiping away her hair from her face so that she could see better? Either way, she felt as though she was floating on air as they gazed into each other's eyes. He was just so attractive, with a slight mustache and goatee, and light brown waves in his long hair.

Suddenly, an unexpected wave came crashing in on the _Pearl_, sending Will and Millie to the ground. More crates fell over from their piles, but cleared the area where Will fell right on top of Millie.

"You," Will said as he hovered over Millie's body.

Millie cocked her head and raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I was thinking about you," he said.

Will moved his head closer to Millie's. They both felt the warmth of the other as they locked their lips together. Millie felt the most dazzling feeling that she had ever felt, and if it was not for their lips being pressed together, she would have shouted in excitement. They continued to kiss, and Will felt like a prince as he closed his eyes and let himself share with Millie his happiness. They engulfed the lips of the other, enjoying the taste of lust.

It seemed as soon as the kiss had started, that it had ended. Will pulled himself off of Millie, and looked down upon her. She smiled up at him, then wrapped her hand around his neck, and pulled his head back into hers. They pressed their lips together once more, and kissed passionately.

The ship suddenly lurched to one side, and Will quickly sat up and pulled Millie in close to him to protect her from the crates falling down on either side of them. When the ship leveled out, a loud rumble of thunder echoed in the night sky, and it had the two immediately transform back into crewmembers. They rose from their positions on the floor, but still stared into the other's eyes. Will grabbed Millie's hand and she tightened his grip. They smiled desirably at one another then dashed up the ladder to the deck.


	10. A Pirate's Weakness

Hellloo everyone!! Thanks so much for the reviews!! Please continue to review--it makes me happy yay :-D

OHH MAN! Harry Potter came out today!! I LOVED IT!! it was by far the best one out of the 3 movies! It was already my fave out of the books! siiigh i wish i was either a witch or a pirate! i would then idolize my life!! okay well anyways, thanks for listening to my rambling :)

This chapter is kinda long (yet exciting) & it took a while to write, so please tell me if you liked it!!

::read::enjoy::review::

Sheets of rain poured down onto the ship that was being swallowed in the furious storm. Gigantic waves were coming over the ledges of the _Pearl_, and the crewmembers were thrown to the opposite ends of the ship.

Jack stood his ground on the quarterdeck, grasping the helm with all his might, determined to never let go. His eyes were glaring ahead, the rain piercing his eyes. The earsplitting thunder rang through Jack's ears as he tasted the rain on his lips. The night sky was so dark because of the thunderclouds blocking moonlight that the only time when anything was truly visible to Jack's eyes was when there was a rapid flash of lightning.

Will and Millie had just emerged from the hold, and their blissful smiles soon vanished as they spotted how terrible the storm had become. It was so horrifying to see nature at its worst, but nevertheless Will and Millie trudged out onto the deck, accompanying the faithful crew.

Minutes later, Will was noticing how the _Pearl _was definitely struggling in the fierce storm. He made his way slowly to the quarterdeck, grabbing hold of anything he could put his hands on as not to be carried off the ship in an unexpected wave.

"Don't you think it best to drop canvas? The masts'll be lost in the storm!" shouted Will over the thunder as he approached Jack.

"Just watch over Millie," said Jack, looking to Millie who held on desperately to the rigging as a wave poured over her.

"Why are you putting us through this storm?" he cried.

"I 'ave a feelin', mate. Now, go!" he shouted.

Jack knew that the _Pearl _had battled many storms in its time, so why not take it to his advantage? He had a sense that he was close to the _Red Flame_, and he wanted to take every available moment to come upon it. The only thing he feared was losing Millie in the storm, but he felt safer knowing that Will would take his best care of her. But he did not know how close that Will and Millie had already become…

"All righ' there, Millie?" Will called. Millie was still clinging onto the rigging, the rain blinding her. She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the downpour, and saw Will standing but a few feet away from her.

"Fine," she said sarcastically.

Suddenly, an enormous wave emptied over the top of the ledge of the ship. Seeing that it was about to crash directly into Millie, Will reached out his arm and pulled her into him. The wave poured onto them, but Millie was luckily safe in Will's arms. He released her from his grasp when the wave carried back into the vicious sea.

Lightning flashed quickly, but instead of seeing just the empty ocean, Will spotted another ship off the right side of the ship. Leaving Millie confused and alone on the deck, he immediately fought his way through the rain to share with Jack what he saw.

"Jack!" Will gasped.

"Yer supposed ta'—"

"Another ship!" shouted Will, cutting off Jack, "On the starboard side!"

Jack spun his head to the right, his dreadlocks whipping at his chin. He was unable to see so far in the darkness, so Jack simply waited desperately for lightning to flash again. He tried wiping the water off of his brow to enable him to see better, but he could still not make out a ship in the distance.

The biggest of all waves was developing in the ocean, and was emerging from the surface, and charging towards the _Pearl_. Everyone on the ship looked in terror as it towered over the deck. It seemed to come down in slow motion, and the crew frantically found something to grasp so that they would not be pulled into the sea. Millie clung tightly to the rigging and closed her eyes tightly as the wave came hammering onto the deck.

Millie felt the wave come down upon her. It crashed onto her with such force that it caused her to fall to the ground, but she held on to the rigging with all of her strength, forcing herself to not let go. To her horror, it seemed as though the wave began to pull her fingers off of the rope. In an instant, she was engulfed by it, and she felt herself being dragged off. Then, she felt her head bash onto the ship's ledge as she was carried out to sea by the wave. She tried to cry out, but when she opened her mouth, salty water filled her lungs, and she choked. She felt her body smack onto the ocean's surface, and then be pulled back under the water. Her head was throbbing, and she could feel the blood pour out from the gash, but the thing that she mostly needed was air.

Jack and Will were unaffected by the wave that crashed down on the deck, but when Jack saw that Millie had not survived the ocean's attack like the rest of his crew, he left the helm behind him.

"Millie!" Jack screamed over the starboard side of the ship.

He could not see Millie through the fierce rain among the numerous waves. Jack began to tear off his belt from around his waist.

"Do you see her?" Will asked desperately as he ran up beside Jack.

Finally, Millie escaped the wave's grasp, and she managed to come up to the surface. She was coughing profusely, and she found it difficult to even breathe.

"Help!" she managed to shout, "Help!" she screamed louder, with more strength.

Jack spotted Millie's head fairly far away from the ship, and without another thought, he shoved his belt into Will's hands, and dove right into the ocean.

"All of you! Up!" Will screamed, turning to the pirates who were still lying on the deck, trying to recover from the wave, "Get a rope!" They all grabbed a rope and tried to dangle it over the side of the ship to pull up Jack and Millie, if the captain could retrieve her from the sea.

Jack swam over the rolling waves, trying to get to the spot where he had seen Millie floating in the ocean. A towering wave developed beside him, and he dove right under it, completely unaffected. His powerful arms were pounding the water, and his legs kicking with all of their strength.

"Millie!" Jack yelled into the storm before he dove under an oncoming wave.

She was nowhere to be seen on the surface, so he dove under the water, and opened his eyes, trying to see if she had begun to fall to the bottom of the sea. Seeing nothing in the black oblivion, he came back up, anxious and panting. He swam this way and that, trying to find her, but there were no traces of Millie.

"Millie!" he cried.

Millie could not see anything around her, not just because of the rain, but also because the blow to her head. Her eyes were clouding, but she forced herself to stay conscious. Then, she felt strong arms wrap around her, and when she looked up, she saw Jack's face.

"Do not let go!" Jack shouted as Millie grabbed his arm. He swam back to the _Pearl_ while dodging waves and aware that a girl was trailing behind him, holding his arm somewhat weakly. They finally and conveniently reached the rope that dangled off the side of the _Pearl_, and Jack grabbed on to that.

Will saw Jack and Millie reach the ship, so he ordered for the crew to start pulling on it to carry them back up. When the two were almost to the ledge of the ship, Millie felt herself fade, and her eyes blacken. She fell into the ocean while Jack clambered over the side.

As soon as she hit the water, she jolted awake once more, and frantically tried to swim back towards the ship, but the strong waves and current were already dragging her away. Then, she heard a loud splash beside her. Thinking it was Jack coming to rescue her yet again, she was incredibly relieved, but when she looked up, she did not see Jack, but an unfamiliar face. She did not have enough time to react, since the man that had dove into the ocean had grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into him. He was grabbing onto a rope, and Millie felt herself being lifted from the ocean, up and up and up, until her feet touched the deck of the _Red Flame_.

"Ello, luv," said a voice that was low and cold.

Millie turned her head and saw the most dreaded man ever to sail the seas, Captain Leonard Davies. Beside him was Charles Wallace, standing several feet over Millie, scowling down at her.

Davies grabbed Millie from the pirate that had brought her onto the ship violently.

"Get off!" she screamed. He held her by the arms so tightly that she wanted so badly to squeal in pain, but she resisted.

"Ye 'ave changed, Millie," he said hauntingly as he felt her breasts and hips.

Millie had traveled from the _Pearl _to the _Flame _so quickly that just as Jack was about to dive in after her, lightning flashed, its brilliant light revealing the _Red Flame _very close by, and Davies holding Millie in his arms.

Davies stroked Millie's hair and smelled it, taking in the salty smell. An evil smile was plastered over his face as he looked across the sea to Jack Sparrow, standing in disbelief onboard the _Pearl_ in front of his crew.

Lightning was flashing very rapidly so that Jack could now make out that Millie was now in even more danger than she was when she was in the ocean when he saw her in the arms of Captain Davies.

When Millie saw Jack staring at her from across the ocean, tears began to stream down her face.

"JACK!" she screamed, her voice echoing in the stormy sky. Her earsplitting scream made Jack's stomach lurch, "YOU PROMISED THIS WOULDN'T E'ER HAPPEN!!" and she broke down into sobs. She tried to escape Davies' deathly grip, but he still stood holding her tightly, smirking at her then back to Jack.

"MILLIE!" Jack screamed back, his voice shaking, his body trembling.

"It looks as though…Jack Sparrow…that I've found yer weakness!" Davies shouted back across and laughed mirthlessly.

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD I'LL KILL YE!" Jack screamed bloodthirstily.

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the mainmast on the _Pearl _and it began swaying to the side. Simultaneously, an unpredictable wave came over the side of the ship and knocked Jack and his entire crew across the deck. As they flew across to the other side of the ship, the mast came crashing down, pinning Gibbs beneath it.

Seeing that Gibbs was trapped underneath the heavy mast, the crew immediately sprang from their positions to try and lift the mast. None of them spotted that Jack Sparrow had been knocked unconscious when his head smashed into the ledge, and was lying motionless against the side of the ship.

"We're settin' off, lads," said Davies to his crew.

"Wha? We ain't getting' ourselves Sparra'?" yelled Wallace outraged.

"This strumpet," said Davies, "will serve as an excellent trap for killin' our Sparra'! Meanwhile, we shall 'ave a bit o' fun, mates."

Wallace smiled satisfactorily and glared at Millie with a horrifying look in his eye. The rest of the pirates seemed to watch her cravingly as Davies dragged her across the deck towards the stairs that led down to the brig.

Millie looked desperately over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the _Pearl_, praying that it was coming for her, but the lightning had ceased and she could no longer see it through the sheets of rain and darkness of the night. She felt as though she was in one of her frequent nightmares as she traveled across the deck of the ship, the rain blending in with her tears.


	11. A Promise Made

Heyy! Thanks again for the reviews woooot!! I'm glad you guys enjoy it!!

There's a lot of dialogue in this chap, but I guess it works!

((ReAd::EnJoY::ReViEw))

Jack awoke hours later in his comfortable, feather bed. His eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the radiant sun shining through the window.

"Millie…" he whispered, still somewhat in a groggy state, "Millie!" he shouted louder.

Despite how he could feel his heart pulsing in the back of his head where he had banged it last night, he managed to jump out of bed. How the blazes did he get to his bed anyway? Ignoring his thought, he dashed up to the deck, which was entirely empty. Looking around, he saw not one of his crewmembers, nor Millie, but the mainmast sprawled across the deck. Thinking that his crewmembers were all lost to the storm, he began to panic. He scrambled to the edge of the ship, and looked over, and all he saw was the vast, open ocean and its calm waters, but not the _Red Flame_.

"MILLIE!" he screamed out to the sea.

He had promised her that the damned captain of the _Flame _was not going to capture her! He swore to himself that he would never in his life let a harmful finger come upon her! He cursed himself, he cursed his life, and fell to the deck in agony. He felt helpless. The _Flame _would be leagues away by now. But why hadn't Davies captured him as well? Jack thought that Davies wanted him dead as much as he wanted Millie. Questions that he could not answer were speeding through his mind, and he wanted to jump off of the ship and die. The image of Millie screaming to him of how he had promised to keep her safe kept invading his thoughts.

"Jack?" said Will, cautiously and quietly. He had just emerged from Gibbs's cabin, and was planning on proceeding to Jack's cabin to wake him.

For a few hours the crew of the _Pearl _was at the side of Mr. Gibbs who had been pinned beneath the fallen mast. His leg had been partially severed, and there was so much blood that it seemed as though he would pass on. Thankfully, Gibbs had made it through the night. Anamaria, however, had had to cut off the remainder of his leg, which was from the knee down to his foot, so that he would not die from blood loss. The crew all crammed into his tiny cabin. Some slept, while others watched attentively. They just knew they could not leave his side. It was almost as if the crew had forgotten their captain and Millie since Gibbs's injury seemed the most important at the time. It was just that one event led to another, and even if they had tried, they would not be able to catch the _Flame _because of the fallen mast.

Jack stood up furiously, and turned to Will.

"You," he said in a venomous tone, sending a chill down Will's spine. "You were s'posed to watch over her!"

Will's heart fell. He had been dwelling on it the entire night; how he was obligated under the captain's orders to protect her. But he had failed his orders when he had tried to tell Jack that he had seen a ship on the starboard side. Will had just been trying to help, but his good intentions had been flipped upside down, and now Millie was in the hands of the brutal pirates of the _Flame_. Of course, Will nor the rest of the crew of the _Pearl_ knew of Millie's tortured past concerning Captain Davies, so no one thought it as big of a deal as Jack did.

"I…I…I am so sorry…" he managed to sputter out.

"Yeh' damn right well be apologizin'!" Jack screamed, "Tis yer bloody fault that Millie's dead!"

"She's not dead," Will whispered, "She was just taken aboard the other ship."

Jack paced up to Will furiously, and eyed him fiercely. Will was so frightened of Jack at the moment, and felt his breathing stop as Jack stared down at him.

"Do ye 'ave any idea what ship that is, Will?" Jack asked.

"The crew…they told me it was the _Red Flame_."

"She's as good as dead when she's aboard that ruddy ship!" he yelled, turning his back to Will.

"Why?" Will breathed. Jack spun back around to Will and his eyes showed extreme sorrow.

"Tis not the blazin' first time she was aboard that ship," he whispered, "Davies captured 'er before, and when she escaped, he's been after her e'er since. I swore to her that I'd ne'er let harm come to her. The _Flame _is the ship that I 'ave been trackin' down these past couple weeks. I want to avenge the pain that he's caused Millie! And now, thanks to yer bloody actions, I'll ne'er be able to get 'er back."

"We will find the _Flame_!" Will yelled determinedly.

"How?" screamed Jack, and kicked the fallen mast, "The bloody mast 'as fallen, and we'll ne'er catch up ta' her!"

"We'll fix it! I swear on my life that I'll do whatever it is to get Millie back."

"And what's made ye care for the girl so much?" Jack challenged.

"What's made you?" Will asked angrily back.

A long silence fell between them. Jack was contemplating whether or not telling Will the secret that he held…

"She's…" he stopped and found a sudden interest in his boots, "She's my daughter," he whispered to the ground.

Will's mouth dropped open and his mind was in disbelief. How could Millie be his daughter? It just was not possible! As Jack stared down to the ground, Will stood there silently, not sure how to react.

"How do you know?" Will asked finally.

"I 'eard the two o' yeh' talkin' the other day. When she mentioned the ring that she 'ad to remember 'er father…the memory a' me and this whore I…uh…acquainted with in Tortuga fifteen years ago flooded me mind. That was me ring…the way she described it…it 'as ta' be the same ring she was talking of. An' if ye just take a look at the girl, I can see her mum in her, but also…me," he said as he rested his elbows on the ledge of the ship and gazed out to the sea. "I ne'er got the chance to tell 'er that I'm 'er father…"

"You'll get the chance, Jack!" Will stated, "I'll make sure of it!"

"You're a bloody idiot, lad!" Jack screamed and spun around. Jack was never one to give up on anything, but at the moment he just felt to hopeless and disgusted at Will and his own life.

"I'm not an idiot. It's not idiotic to love someone," Will said quickly, but then realized that perhaps he had just slipped to Jack that he and Millie cared deeply for each other.

"What was that?" Jack asked in disbelief, "Could it be that my dear friend, William Turner, and my daughter love each other?"

"And what if that was so?" Will questioned, sweat beginning to develop on his brow. He was not sure how Jack would react if he found out that Will had feelings for the girl that Jack cared for so much. And frankly, Will did not want to find out.

"If that was so, 'er father might not be happy, savvy?" Jack said with a fake smile.

"You can't possibly think I'll just stop caring for the girl just because you're her father, do you?" Will asked, somewhat angrily.

"A course not, mate," said Jack sarcastically, "but I will prevent it." He paused for a moment, recollecting his thoughts. "An' Elizabeth? What will she think about this?"

Will was speechless, and all he did was stare absentmindedly at Jack for a few moments.

"She'll probably settle for Norrington. After all, he's wanted her for so long, anyway! He can take her, then!" he shouted, "Elizabeth'll forget about me, but I don't care!"

"You're bein' childish, mate," said Jack.

"I am _not_ being childish!"

"You love a child! Millie is a child!" Jack screamed furiously.

"She's not a child! She's growing up, Jack, and your not going to be able to stop it! No matter how hard you don't want her to—she's going to grow up, and fall in love, and—"

"I'll prevent it!" Jack yelled. Millie seemed so innocent to Jack, and he did not want her to give herself to Will.

"You can't prevent love, or growing older…" Will whispered.

Jack stood there defeated; he knew Will was right in saying that, but he had wanted to protect Millie, and shelter her from everything that older people had to go through since she had already gone through so much herself. He felt so lost, and confused, and the feeling of helplessness seeped back into his soul. But then he remembered his crew once more, and was confused as to where they are.

"Where's me crew?" he asked.

Will motioned for Jack to follow him and so Jack walked close behind in his drunken stride, afraid of what had happened to his crew. As he trailed behind Will he wanted dearly to attack the lad from behind. He was so angry with Will at the time because he was supposed to be watching over Millie before she had been dragged into the ocean. Did Jack care that he was being unreasonable? It was his bloody job to give orders, and that was Will's order: to watch over Millie, and he had gone against his commands. And adding on the fact that Will had fallen for Millie, Jack was even more infuriated. However, he soon forgot about hateful feelings towards Will when he came upon Gibbs lying in his bed.

The white sheets were stained with dried blood. Where Gibbs's leg had formally been did not exist. The part of his leg that Anamaria had cut off was now bandaged up as best as it could be, but blood still seeped from the bandages. Gibbs's face was as white as a ghost, and his hands were trembling slightly. His eyes were closed, not to try and rest, but to only try and escape from the pain. Gibbs feared that if he fell asleep, he would never wake.

"Ello there, old friend," said Jack, forcing a friendly smile. He sat down beside Gibbs and put his hand in Gibbs's palm.

"Mother's love…Jack…" Gibbs said weakly as his eyes flickered open.

"How're ye?" Jack asked quietly. Gibbs tightened the grip on Jack's hand and looked up sorrowfully.

"The ruddy truth is, cap'n," he replied slowly, "I don't believe I'll make it."

The crew watched sadly from the floor. They knew Gibbs was fading; he had been ever since they had lifted the mast up to free him the night before.

"If yeh' just hold on a bit longer we can get yeh' to shore and—"

"Jack," Gibbs interrupted, "it's all righ' with me if I go."

Jack was about to object, but Gibbs would not let him.

"Jus' promise me cap'n," he said even weaker than before, "You'll kill that bastard of a man an' get back yer' daughter."

'_How in the blazes does he know about Millie?_' Jack thought, as the rest of the crew thought that Gibbs had gone completely mad.

"How could I not a' known, Jack," Gibbs said, as if reading Jack's mind, "she 'as yer eyes…an' yer spirit…an' yer love for the sea. Don't doubt yer'self for a moment, Jack. Get 'er back."

"I will. I swear on me honor as a pirate," Jack replied with a smile.

"Yeh've been a great cap'n, and a great friend…I'll miss yeh Sparra'," he said.

"I'll miss yeh, as well, Mr. Gibbs," said Jack.

Gibbs closed his eyes slowly, and he then let himself leave the earth. Gibbs's grip on Jack's hand loosened gradually, and soon Jack was the only one of the two to still be holding on. Jack watched Gibbs's face turn from a painful expression, to that of a peaceful one. The crew looked on as Jack clasped his hands around Gibbs's, and smiled with his eyes wet.

"I'll get 'er back, I promise," Jack whispered.

Ahhh! I'm really sorry for killing him!! :( It just fit so well in the chapter--adds drama & emotional stuff im sorry for all you Gibbs lovers out there!! I love Gibbs too!! He rocks my world!! We'll miss him:(

Reviewww plleaaasee :-D


	12. Her Worst Fear

Hey!! :)

Ahhh I scared myself by writing this chapter!! I'll understand if ya don't wanna read it cause its freaky -- its a rape scene -- but it adds to Davies' character, Millie's fear of him, & just how much Davies needs to be killed by Jack Sparrow!!!

**::please review!!::**

I'll try to update asap -- but I have finals coming up sooo it might be a week til i get to update :-/ I'll def. try my hardest to get another chapter up this weekend though! Arg i hate school!

Millie was in a crouched position in the corner of the damp and dirty brig. It was extremely dark, despite the one candle sitting on an old crate that was shining feebly. Millie could smell various odors that seemed to sting her nose, and she could taste the stale air on her tongue.

She figured that she had been on the _Red Flame _for around one day since the sun had risen then fallen once more from what she could see out of the small crack in the wall that gazed out at the infinite ocean. She hadn't even laid her head down to rest yet since she wanted to be awake if anyone came down below. Her eyes ached with tiredness, and her body felt weak. Her eyelids were so heavy, and they began to close, but Millie quickly had them open up again. If she could just rest her eyes…she wasn't going to fall asleep…

"Havin' a bit o rest, Millie?" said a distant voice.

She jolted awake, and cursed herself in her thoughts. How long had she been asleep for? Her eyes, feeling a bit more rested than before, tried best to focus on the man stalking down the stairs. When she adjusted to the pathetic amount of light, she saw Davies leaning up against the brig's door on the other side of the small room, smirking wickedly. The man that she had feared for an entire year was standing but a few feet away from her, a brig's cage the only thing separating them.

"Kill me now, why don't you, and put me out a' my misery," Millie said quietly, trying to conjure up all of her strength.

"Wha' misery is that you speak of? Cause ta' be honest, yeh've not been tortured…_yet_."

"Jack'll kill you when 'e comes!" she shouted as she fought back tears.

"Til then, luv, we'll 'ave a bit o fun," Davies whispered.

"You jus wait, 'cause when Jack comes an' saves me, he'll stab your black 'eart and yer black guts'll come spilling out!" she screamed as she stood up shaking.

"Oooh Cap'n Jack Sparra' is after me!" he cried mockingly, "Whate'er shall I do?"

"Jus' wait…jus' wait…" she said, her eyes fiercely glaring at Davies, "He'll come…"

"I know he'll come 'cause that's 'zactly what I want ta' 'appen," he said while approaching the entrance to the brig, dangling the keys on his fingers, "An' he'll be captured, and he'll watch you _die_."

He pushed the key into the lock, and turned them violently. When he entered the brig and slammed the door behind him, he walked slowly to Millie, but she backed away at the same pace.

"Cause I very well know," Davies continued, "That yer 'is weakness…and ta' torture Jack, all I got ta' do, is 'ave 'im watch me torture _you_."

Millie was so close to Davies that she could see every blonde strand of air lining his chiseled jaw. Realizing the dangerous situation, she tried to dart around him, but he grabbed her painfully by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. His lips curved into an evil smile so chilling that Millie winced. His grip was so strong on her shoulders that they were burning, but she knew that that was not what he considered to be ruthless torture. He quickly grabbed her loose shirt along the shoulders, and ripped it down over her arms, revealing her bare chest. She turned her head up in sorrow, and tried her hardest to keep from crying as Davies grabbed her by the breasts, and started kissing her neck profusely.

"Stop it," she said faintly, her voice cracking.

He pushed her hard by the shoulders in a downward motion so that she would fall to the ground. Davies was about to undo her breeches when Millie kicked him right below his belt. She tried to get up from the ground, but he was still towering over her. Davies' mouth opened in pain, but he still held Millie tightly by the shoulders, forcing her to not move.

"You bloody wench!" he screamed, and punched her in the jaw, causing one of Millie's teeth to slice the inside of her cheek.

Millie felt blood fill her mouth rapidly and she had to spit some of it out. She was choking on her own blood, and she tried to stop the bleeding by pressing her tongue to the cut. Davies ignored the fact that Millie was bleeding, and tried to pull off her breeches while she was preoccupied in her injury. She felt her pants come down over her ankles, and Davies threw them across the brig. Millie tried to move from her position as Davies turned his head away for a brief second as he threw the breeches, and hoped that she could somehow escape what was about to happen. However, he felt her move from beneath him and he punched her again in the jaw. That time, Millie shouted in pain since it was such a hard blow, and she let her head hit the ground. She prayed that the hit would have made her unconscious, but it hadn't since she was still able to see through her troubled eyes.

Davies whipped off his effects with one arm, and set it down beside him, and used the other arm to still pin Millie down in case she tried to move again. He then unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled them down to his knees. He bent over Millie feverishly, a wild look in his eye, and pushed his hips into hers…

'_Please…_' she thought as hot tears poured down her face, '_Jack please come…_'


	13. Mother's Love

Hello!! Sorry that it took an entire week to update!! Finals were all this week and I got a new computer (yeah i know it should be faster right?) but it was soo messed up and I lost like all of my chapters :( but I got them back :) haha YES! Thanks for all of the reviews! Yes, Davies really needs to die! Keep reading my story and you'll find out what happens :-D

I should probably just call this chapter: Another Reason to Hate Davies or Lord of the Rings (hahaha super dork) Okay -- so read, enjoy, & review!! WoOt!! And I promise that Jack will find the _Flame _soon!!! I want Davies to die so badly...lol

The _Black Pearl _sailed through the thickest of fog while the murky waters of the sea were calm and silent. Will sat in the crow's nest as stiff as the repaired mast, gazing out at the sea, his brown eyes wide with hope that he would see the sails of the _Red Flame_ soon. The same hope could be seen in Jack Sparrow's eyes, but also a large hint of sorrow. Jack's thoughts wandered from Mr. Gibbs's death the few days before, and then to Millie, and the torture that Jack could not even bear to think of that Captain Davies was instilling upon her. For the most part, the crew did not talk to Captain Sparrow since they knew that his mind was full of intense and haunting thoughts, however, when Will called out to the crew on deck that he had seen a ship in the far off distance, Anamaria knew that she must consult her captain.

Anamaria walked hurriedly on the deck and up the moist steps that led to the quarterdeck. She hadn't spoken to Jack for over four days, and she was nervous for how Jack would react when he had his first human contact in almost a week. Even when Anamaria stood right before Jack, he still seemed to be looking ahead of the ship and through Anamaria.

"Cap'n," Anamaria said while snapping her finger in front of Jack's face so that he would notice her, "Will's spotted a ship on th' port side."

Jack's eyes suddenly spotted Anamaria standing before him, and he jumped aback, wondering how long he had been zoned out thinking of Millie.

"What was that?" Jack asked curiously, leaning over the wheel.

"I said," Anamaria replied with a slight smile, "That a ship's been spotted on the port side," and she pointed to the spot where Will had sighted the ship.

"Well," said Jack as he pushed his fingers together so it looked as though he was praying, "If it be the ship we're after…the fog is thick enuf' so that we can board it without the _Pearl _bein' seen before."

"Aye, cap'n," Anamaria said and turned to go back down to the deck so that she could tell the crew of Jack's plan.

()()()()()()()()

Charles Wallace walked heavily down to the brig wearing only his breeches, allowing his disgusting fat to hang over his belt. He was carrying a few small biscuits and stuffed most of them into his mouth, but threw one of them between the bars of the brig. It hit Millie square in the nose, and it woke her up from her slumber. She jolted awake, and quickly grabbed the biscuit that had landed in the nasty water that lay on the floor of the brig. No one would even think to eat the biscuit even before it had landed in the muck because it was already stale, but Millie was starving, and she stuffed it into her mouth after attempting to wipe off some of the water on her shirt. The biscuit tasted dreadful, but she was glad to finally have something sit in her stomach after a long and painful week on the _Flame_.

"Lucky yer getting' anythin' ta' eat at'tall," Wallace drawled. Millie snickered, and made a disgusted face at Wallace's appearance.

"Don't impugn me yeh' whore!"

"Impugn yeh?" she laughed, "I aven't said nothin'!"

Wallace lunged at the brig's door, and gripped his hands tightly around the bars while his stomach hung low. He was such an idiot, and Millie just couldn't help but smile.

"Wait til Davies hands me o'er 'is keys, 'cause when 'e does, me'll be served my pleasure," and he grinned. Millie shuddered, but her thoughts were then directed to Davies who had entered the dark room.

"If you'd be so kind…as ta' excuse me and Millie…" Davies said coldly to Wallace.

Wallace glared at Millie once more, flashing his toothless grin her way, then shoved his way past Davies, barely fitting up the narrow the door that led to the deck. Davies reached deep inside the pocket of his breeches and pulled out a large rusted ring where a few keys dangled magically. He pushed the largest key into the brig's lock, and swung open the door. Millie just sat in her corner of the brig, still tasting the stale biscuit on her tongue, scared of what Davies was thinking.

As Millie silently begged for Davies not to do anything to her, he surprisingly sat down a few feet away from her, and smiled his chilling, and handsome smile.

"Come 'ere," he said kindly.

'_No, I won't,_' she thought.

"Come 'ere!" he shouted angrily, and Millie quickly scrambled over to Davies so that he would not beat her. He picked her up and sat her in his lap.

'_What the hell is he doin…?' _Millie thought worriedly.

Davies pulled her in close to him so that their cheeks were touching. Millie felt his rough, weathered skin upon hers, and bit her lip to keep from crying. She prayed that he wasn't going to do anything, however he pressed his lips against her smooth cheek, and then moved them down her neck. He felt her body with his callused hands, and Millie sat unbelievably still. Completely unexpected to Davies, Millie swung her fist at his face, causing blood to drip from his nose. Davies stood up and pushed her off of his lap, and Millie was realizing that her choice to punch him may not have been the best, but she was just so fed up with the brutal captain that she had to let out her anger somehow.

Davies studied Millie for a few seconds, and how she looked up to him with such fear in her beautiful eyes as she lay helpless on the ground. He saw the purple bruises on her face, and the ones on her legs, and was reminded of someone that he had acquainted with a year ago...

"Ye look just like yer mother," he whispered coldly.

"Yeh didn't 'ave the privilege ta know me mum!" she cried, trying to make her mother sound more important.

"But every other man on Tortuga did, didn't they, Millie?" he asked with a smirk as he towered over her, "Wasn't yer mother the filthiest whore o them all? Most beautiful, ta' be sure, but filthiest…"

"She wasn't a whore!" she screamed unconvincingly.

"Oooh! She wasn't? I could've sworn, however, when I ventured ta' Tortuga last year ta' locate yeh' after ye had escaped the _Flame_, that I acquainted with yer mum," he paused. "I swear you look just like 'er!"

"Me mum's dead! You couldn't 'ave e'er met 'er!" she shouted.

"Aye…that's where yer wrong, Millie," he said, leaning close to hers once more, his blood running from his nose onto her breeches, "You see…I docked the _Red Flame _a ways from Tortuga, but rowed in on a wee lil' boat with a few o' me men. Me men then asked round the pubs ta' see where a young, rude lass lived…an' they knew right away of the shack by the sea."

"Yer lying," Millie whispered, disbelieving.

"Yer mum was there," Davies continued, "An' she didn't know where yeh' were, but course I din't believe 'er, and 'ad ta' make the ruddy whore pay fer that."

"No," Millie said quietly, "No! You din't do anythin' to her!" she screamed. Was it possible for a man to wreck a girl's life so much? Millie was in complete awe and disbelief. Davies smacked Millie across the face, making her entire left cheek go numb.

"Don't believe me do ye?" Davies asked amusedly, "Well, maybe yeh'll believe me when I tell ye that she looked absolutely stunning with 'er auburn hair, and slim body, and emerald eyes."

He paused and reached deep within another one of his pockets and pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a silver band. Davies unfolded his fingers and let the ring sit in his palm, the silver band reflecting the dim candlelight.

"Recognize this, do yeh?" he asked, "I found it round the pathetic home that yeh'd lived in."

"Give it back!" Millie yelled desperately, and tried to grab it from his hand, but he pulled his hand away then slid the ring onto his finger with an evil smile.

"An' ye know what I did after we pillaged yer house?" he asked as he knelt down on his knee and stroked Millie's hair, "I made love ta her…along with the rest o' me men…then sliced 'er arm, just like I sliced yours."

Millie immediately felt the scar on her arm with her fingers, and glared at Davies with the deepest hatred.

"She cried in pain…an' even more so when I grasped 'er pretty little neck, an' wrung it."

Millie winced and tears began to stream down her face. She was begging for it not to be true. It all made sense, but she couldn't believe it! Her mother had died, and it really _was_ her fault. If she had never left, Davies could have never killed her mother.

"But even after I tried stranglin' 'er, she wasn't dead, yet, an' she kept beggin' me an' beggin' me not to hurt you," he laughed, "So I slit her throat ta' shut 'er up, an' 'er blood spilled all o'er me. Then ta' finish it off…shot 'er in the heart…then dumped 'er filthy body in the ocean."

"No…" she muttered, "NO!" she screamed louder.

Millie planned on killing the man right then somehow, so she shot up from the floor, but Davies was too quick for her and grabbed her by the arms and twisted them in such a way that it made even more tears develop in her eyes. Through the pain, she still thought of her mother and how Davies had taken her life.

"Yer the most horrid pirate e'er to sail the seas…FILTHY, BLOODY BRUTE!" she screamed.

In reaction, Davies kicked her in the leg, causing her to fall to the ground.

"I take pride in my deviled soul, lass," Davies said smugly as he continued to kick her all over, punching her painfully also. Black was clouding her eyes, and Millie thanked God as she fell unconscious.


	14. Surprise Attack

Heyy everybody!! Thanks again for the reviews!!

It is finally summer vacation!!!! WoOoOt!! Haha! I'm almost done with my story :( ...but I'm thinking about writing a sequel. What do ya guys think about that?? Leave me a review about your thoughts!!

Jack flew across the deck of the _Pearl_, barking orders to his faithful crew. They obeyed their captain, and pulled the sails so that the ship would speed up so that it could catch up to what Jack assumed would be the _Red Flame_. Jack whipped out his golden periscope and pressed his kohl-lined eye to the rim, attempting to see through the unbelievably thick fog. Sure enough, Jack could make out the ship in the distance, gliding through the waters swiftly and slowly. It would be in no time at all that the _Pearl _would be able to sail along its side and hopefully rescue Millie and slaughter the _Flame_'s crew, and its malicious captain.

Will came climbing down the mainmast, two swords in his belt, one Millie's and the other, his. Before they had departed to the deck in the storm, Millie had given her sword to him since she thought that she would lose it in the fierce wind and rain. Will blamed himself for Millie's capture, and hoped that he would be able to give her the precious sword, and also his love, once more.

"We'll be approaching th' _Flame_ momentarily," Jack said to Will, who had just appeared at his side.

"It's sailing awfully slow," Will thought out loud.

"Bloody Davies wants us ta' catch up," Jack muttered as he put his periscope back in his belt angrily.

"But why? Wouldn't he want to just have Millie and—"

"No," Jack said annoyed as he walked back to the helm, Will pursuing him. "He wants me dead as much as 'e wants Millie, so 'e wants me ta' follow 'im. He knows I'll go afte' Millie. He implied it that night," he paused. "She's not dead…I know that much. Davies is waiting 'til I come ta' th' rescue," he laughed falsely.

Jack eased the wheel slightly, causing the _Pearl _to move a little to the left, becoming even closer to the _Flame_. The fog was still extremely thick, allowing the _Pearl _to be hidden under an invisible cloak. Jack took the fog to his advantage, and led his ship as close as he could to the _Flame _without being seen.

The _Pearl _was completely silent as it soared through the sea, gradually slowing down when Jack could see the _Flame_'s designs carved into the backside of the ship. The crew was completely quiet as they gathered their swords, guns, and grabbed onto ropes so that they could board the _Flame_. They were careful not to make a sound as they stood at the ledge of the ship, trying to peer through the mist at the ship coming up on the side, prepared to kill all of the scallywags onboard the _Red Flame_. Anamaria had the anchor drop into the sea at the perfect moment so that the ship would come to an abrupt stop right when it appeared at the _Flame_'s side.

Every member of the _Red Flame'_s crew was sprawled lazily about the deck, rum bottles in hand, and their eyes shut. Wallace stood at the helm, looking bored out of his mind, but glad to be steering a ship. When Wallace heard shouts coming from the starboard side, he looked over and his mouth dropped in confusion. He saw pirates flying through the fog, screaming at the top of their lungs. He could make out the _Black Pearl _through the mist, only a few yards away, and the entire crew coming onto the _Flame_.

The pirates of the _Flame _jolted awake at the sound of several pairs of feet slamming onto the deck. When they opened their eyes they saw the pirates of the _Pearl _with their swords in hands, and guns shooting rapidly at their faces. They shot up from their drunken positions and unsheathed their swords while dropping their rum bottles to the ground, the glass shattering.

Davies was in the brig, on top of Millie who had fallen unconscious, when he heard gunshots and feet landing on the deck. He stayed in his position for a second, staring down at Millie sickly, then pushed himself off of her, pulling his breeches up and grasping his sword by the silver handle. Davies bolted out of the brig without another thought, running to the other side of the deck where most of the _Pearl_'s crew was boarding.

The once quiet ocean was filled with deafening noises of swords clashing and guns being shot off. (Cannons would have been shot off from the _Pearl _to the _Flame_, but Jack knew that if he fired on the _Flame_, he would put Millie in grave danger, so he figured that boarding would be a better choice.) The pirates of the _Red Flame _were feeling overwhelmed and vulnerable as they awoke and tried to unsheathe their swords as quickly as possible. Although they were outnumbered, the crew of the _Black Pearl _felt confident since they had gotten a definite head start.

The crew of the _Pearl_ slit the throats of a few pirates who had just opened their eyes and were not yet awake, blood spilling from their necks immediately. It was a horrendous sight as the pirates of both sides killed the others. The swords were piercing chests, sending the victims to fall to the ground, and bullets were burying themselves deep within skulls, causing quick deaths.

When Will felt his feet hit the wooden deck, he let go of the rope he used to cross the small space between the two ships, and pulled out his sword from his belt in a graceful motion. He quickly found a pirate to challenge, and forced his sword into his face. The pirate, who had blood splattered across his face from a previous duel, smiled maliciously, showing his many rotten teeth, and lunged at Will aggressively. Will bit his lip as they forced each other's swords threateningly at each other. Will could sense that the other pirate had much experience, but after only a couple minutes of traveling around the deck while fighting, Will shoved his sword into the pirate's stomach, and pulled it out swiftly, then moved onto his next victim without any thought of remorse.

Jack had no way of getting over to the _Flame _since all of the ropes were in use, so he let down the plank, then cleverly jumped to the ledge of the _Flame_. Ignoring the bloodshed that was going on all around him, he pushed through a few swordfights, determined to find Millie. Of course she wouldn't be on deck, but his eyes were still peeled for any sight of the young girl. Seconds after boarding the _Flame_ Jack spotted the door leading down to the brig, and he ran to it with great speed. As Jack swung the door open and clambered down the wooden steps, Davies saw the back of his head as he shot one of the _Pearl _pirates in the head.

The door shut behind Jack as he ran down the creaking and slimy steps leading to the brig, stopping on the last step, trying to see what was in front of him. It was extremely dark despite it being midday. One candle was glowing, its wax dripping onto the table. Jack blinked his eyes to try to adjust to the scarce amount of light, and then darted his eyes from one cell to the other, not seeing Millie in either of them. He took a loud step off of the stairs and onto the ground, his foot splashing in the disgusting muck on the floor. He looked into the right cell, but when seeing no one, he turned his head abruptly to the left cell, and saw a dark figure lying crumpled up in the corner.

"Millie," he whispered, and pushed himself up against the bars, trying to lift the door free. Luckily, when he pulled one bar, the entire door started to open since it hadn't been locked by Davies just minutes before.

Jack ran to Millie who was lying on the ground, her chest barely rising beneath her ripped and torn shirt. Her breeches were down at her ankles, and Jack pulled them up to her hips with closed eyes. Hatred was burning inside his heart for Davies as well as a deep care for Millie. He pushed her salty hair behind her ear, and touched his hand to her cheek. The light was too dim for Jack to see Millie's face clearly, so he didn't know that when he placed his hand on her face, that he had placed his hand in thick, wet blood. Without thinking, he immediately took his sleeve and started wiping all of the blood off of her face, while trying to pull her into the light.

"It's all righ'…it's all righ'," Jack repeated as he tried his best to prop her up against the brig's door. He kneeled on his knee in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. He was breathing nervously as he watched Millie for a few seconds, seeing the dreadful bruises on her face. Jack pushed up her sleeves with one hand and saw bruises running down both of her arms. He was about to scream in anger at how badly she was abused, but then he saw Millie's eyes move in their sockets.

Millie felt a hand on her shoulder, and more pain than she had ever felt in her life all over her body. She refused to open her eyes since she didn't want to see Davies' evil face looming over her.

"No…no please stop…" Millie whispered, "Stop…"

"Millie," Jack said loudly, as he shook her shoulder lightly.

Millie's eyes opened, and were set on Jack. She smiled her first real smile in ages as she saw Jack's face in front of her and she threw her arms around Jack, bursting out into tears.

"Oh Jack!" she said through sobs, "Yeh' came! Twas so awful…he…he…" she stammered.

"I know…but I'm 'ere now an' everythin' is gonna' be fine…" Jack whispered into her ear. Millie released herself from the hug just so that she could look into Jack's eyes once more. She sat there for a few seconds, completely silent, just looking at his face, his smile kind and warm.

"I thought yeh' weren't gonna' come," she said and wrapped her arms around Jack again, tears streaming down her face once more. She wasn't one to ever cry, but she was just so happy to see Jack that she couldn't help it. Millie felt Jack hold her tightly and she felt so safe in his arms that she kept smiling through her tears until she heard a cold voice.

"I see that th' bloody pirate's found 'is whore once more," Davies said darkly as he stood at the top of the stairs, his sword drawn and his mind set on killing Jack Sparrow.


	15. Fatal Distraction

Helllloo! Thanks again and again and again for the wonderful reviews!

This chapter's pretty long and it took me a whole lotta work/time to write it so I would really appreciate some nice reviews :-D hehe! I'm pretty sure that I'm going to write a prequel after I'm done with this story. I guess I really set myself up for writing one, aye? It'll explain Millie's mom more and what it was like onboard the _Flame _and how she escaped exactly and blahblahblah! I'll probably then write a sequel...who knows? I do have the entire summer to do it!! haha all right I'll stop blabbering so you can get on to reading this chapter!!!

Jack could see the tall and slim figure of Davies standing atop the stairs over Millie's shoulder. Jack inched his face closer to Millie's ear and barely moved his lips as he whispered to her.

"Firs' chance yeh' get…go back ta' the _Pearl_."

Millie heard Jack's voice echo in her ear. She wanted to stay in Jack's arms forever since she felt so secure, but Jack stood up slowly, pulling Millie by her hand so that she would be standing beside him. She took a few steps back so that Jack was between her and Davies who was coming down the stairs, his steps resonating in the dark room. The sounds of gunshots and clashing swords were still heard above them, but there was still an intense silence in the brig that sent chills down Millie's spine.

Jack had no words to describe the hatred radiating inside him for the evil captain that approached him. His hands were shaking in anger as he reached for his sword's handle and pulled it out in front of him. He took a deep breath to try and appear calm, but all Jack really wanted was to see Davies suffer as much as Millie had. However, at the same time, Jack wanted to slit the malicious pirate's throat so that he would die painfully and as soon as possible.

"Well, well, well," Davies said with a grin, "If it in't Cap'n Jack Sparra'. I haven't seen you in what…twenty years it seems?" Davies waited for a response from Jack, but when it did not come, he continued speaking. "If you don't remember correctly, it was when yer ol' friend Bates was killed by th' one an' only." Davies laughed, but Jack returned his ruthless chuckle with a scowl.

"I remember quite well," Jack responded darkly.

"So he speaks!" Davies shouted and strode through the space between the two cells. As he came through the entrance to Millie's cell Jack stood deathly still, his eyes locked on Davies.

Davies took a step to the right, and Jack mirrored him, his coffee eyes staring deeply into Davies' blue ones. Jack darted his eyes quickly to the left and saw Millie inching her way towards the cell's entrance, a couple feet behind Jack. Jack wished that she would move faster; he feared that Davies would snatch her. Jack's eyes focused back on Davies, and he saw for a split second Davies' eyes look at Millie, then back to Jack. Jack went to grab Millie's arm, but it was too late. Davies had already grabbed her by the arm and was holding her by one of his arms; the other arm holding his sword against her neck.

"Let her go," Jack said powerfully, though his voice had only reached a mere whisper.

"What's a good reason fer not killin' her now?" Davies retorted while tearing his eyes away from Jack's and looking at Millie who was standing stiffly against his chest, praying that he wouldn't slice her throat, at least not in front of Jack.

"You kill 'er, and my sword'll spill yer guts out faster than ye can e'er imagine," Jack replied while taking an unnoticeable two steps closer to Davies and Millie.

"Or," Jack continued, "I can kill ye before," and he pulled out his gun. "Savvy?"

"I don't know…" Davies thought, "Perhaps I'd like you ta' see Millie fall ta' the ground dead; blood spilling from 'er throat."

Millie closed her eyes as she felt the sword pressing tighter on her neck, and braced herself for pain.

Jack didn't even think if it would work. All he knew was that his sword had jabbed out in front of him so quickly that he barely even knew what he was doing. The sword had punctured Davies' stomach slightly, and when Jack pulled his sword out of Davies, Davies let go of Millie and clutched his stomach in pain. Millie stumbled over to Jack, but Jack pushed her away while telling her to go back to the _Pearl_. She ran up the stairs to the deck still throwing worried glances back at Jack over her shoulder.

"Not very fair, are you Cap'n Sparrow?" Davies asked while pulling his hand off of his wound, and examined the blood on his fingers.

"Not at'tall," Jack replied with a grin.

"I'm not dead yet, yeh' bloke," Davies said angrily, "So don't think that yeh've won, 'cause we haven't even started."

Jack smiled as he put his gun back in the holster, and then the fight began.

Davies ignored the pain of his wound since the sword hadn't even gone that deep, and flung his sword out in front of him at Jack, only to be blocked by Jack. Jack let Davies have a few swings at him while he backed out of the cell. Jack didn't want to have the important swordfight in the brig where he felt claustrophobic and confined, but out on the deck, where the crew of both the _Pearl _and _Flame _could see Davies fall down dead after his defeat.

Jack stepped backwards up the slimy steps, almost losing his balance and his life as Davies slashed his sword violently before Jack's face. While clashing their swords together, Jack used his free hand to search for the door's handle behind him, and when he found it, he turned it carefully, then scurried out onto the deck, Davies still grasping his wound and following him out.

Millie had arrived on deck shortly before Jack and Davies had come out as well. She was trying to avoid all of the swordfights going on all around her, and all of the dead bodies sprawled across the ground. She was delighted to see the faces of the familiar crew of the _Black Pearl_, but at the same time, she was terrified. Their faces looked fierce and malicious as they shoved their swords into the _Flame _pirates.

Millie could barely see off the ship in the dense fog, but she could make out the _Pearl_'s black sails blowing slightly in the minor wind. She was hurrying through the havoc when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder trying to spin her around. Without turning around, she kicked her leg backwards into the man. She heard the victim yelp, and she turned around to see Will with his mouth open in pain.

"Will! I'm sorry!" she said with a smile.

Will shook his head to brush off the pain and threw his arms around Millie after sheathing his sword. He picked her up in his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his middle, and her arms around his neck. Will was so happy that she was alive, but guilt was still sitting in the pit of his stomach as he looked at Millie's pretty face, but saw bruises covering her cheeks.

"I am _so _sorry, Millie," Will said apologetically.

Millie's face fell, and looked as though she was going to say something but didn't, and just buried her face into his shoulder and started crying.

"Twas terrible—I'm just so happy ta' be back—I can't describe—" she said through sobs. She lifted her head so it would sit on Will's shoulder, and opened her eyes, where she saw Davies and Jack trying to stick their swords in to the other a mere few yards away. She set her feet back on the _Flame_'s deck, and grabbed Will's hand as they watched the intense swordfight between the two extremely talented swordsmen.

Jack thought that by injuring Davies, he would have slowed him down, but Davies was still as quick as ever, if not even quicker! His slashes were nearly slicing off Jack's arms, but Jack showed no fear. Jack's quest for revenge was finally coming into play, and no matter how good a swordsman Davies was, Jack was going to see this man be killed.

"Not phased by a wound, are yeh Cap'n?" Jack asked angrily.

"Course not! I've been through much worse, Cap'n!" he mocked, but his voice sounded somewhat strained, as if he was indeed in pain.

Jack lunged at Davies with his sword, but Davies blocked his attack with a clever swing. Jack attacked the evil captain once more to the face, but Davies obstructed his slash, and their swords were crossing diagonally in front of their tanned faces. Davies' sword was almost in a straight line, and his hand was considerably close to Jack's. Jack looked down briefly at Davies' hand since something shiny had caught his eye. He almost jumped aback in surprise when he saw a silver banded, gold ring on Davies' finger.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked as Davies pressured his sword against Jack's. Davies smiled evilly and released his sword from Jack's. Jack stumbled a few feet backwards, but regained his balance while Davies stood there proudly, blood still pouring slowly from his stomach.

"What's it ta' you, Jack Sparra'?" Davies asked with his eyebrow raised, "Is it yours?"

"Indeed it is," Jack replied.

Millie stood there extremely confused. Did Jack say that the ring that had belonged to her for fifteen years was his? It couldn't be…could it?

"Millie told me that it was her mother's," Davies said slowly with a cunning smile, "How could it be that it is yours? Did you steal it from the poor woman?"

"Not that yeh need ta' know, but it was mine. I gave it ta' her," Jack said.

"As a gift?"

"One could say that."

"Or…as payment?" Davies asked slyly.

Jack gritted his teeth and jabbed his sword in the air, insisting to get back to the swordfight.

"If you wish," Davies said with a smile, and clashed his sword against Jack's.

Millie looked from the ring on Davies' finger, to Jack, and then to Will.

"Will…could it be that…Jack is my father?" Millie asked slowly.

"Um…let's get back to the _Pearl_," Will replied uneasily while grabbing her hand to get back to the ship.

"Will," she said firmly, "You know somethin', I know you do."

Unexpectedly, Will pushed Millie away and unsheathed his sword. A pirate of the _Flame _had almost sliced off Millie's head, but Will had saved her life. Will began to swordfight the pirate as Millie struggled to keep herself from falling over from Will's sudden push. The pirate fell dead to the ground after a few seconds of swordplay when Will pushed his sword through the man's chest. Then, Will grabbed Millie by the arm and they flew over to the _Pearl _on an available rope.

Jack did not think that his hatred for Davies could have risen higher, but it had. Davies had obviously killed Millie's mother, and Jack now needed Davies to die. Jack was given a new source of energy and his sword flew faster through the air. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings as his only thought at the moment was seeing his sword cut off Davies' head and blood splatter all over the filthy excuse for a pirate ship. Everything seemed to be in slow motion after the time when his sword slipped from his fingers.

Millie's feet had just slammed onto the familiar deck of the _Black Pearl _when she spun back around to watch what was happening on the deck of the _Red Flame_ between Jack and Davies. She was horrorstruck when she saw Jack without his sword, and Davies' sword ready to stab Jack in the heart.

"Simply put: I win," Davies said loudly as he gazed into Jack's fearless eyes.

"You may win at swordplay, but at life yeh lose," Jack replied quietly with a grin.

Millie said nothing as she grabbed the rope in her hands and swung back to the _Flame_. She was not going to let Jack die, no matter what. Will had just turned back around to see Millie back on the _Flame_'s deck already. She was sprinting towards Davies at great speed. She saw Davies get ready to shove his sword through Jack's chest. She had to stop him!

"Millie!" Will shouted after her. Jack looked over to Millie who was running to him, and he didn't even see Davies' sword puncture his chest. Millie froze when she saw Davies pull out his sword, red blood shimmering on the blade.


	16. The Awaited Death

Hey guys!! The moment you've all been waiting for...I'll just let you read :-D but review afterwards!!

Jack kept his eyes locked on Millie as he clutched his fingers to his wound. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. He stumbled a few feet back until he tripped over a crewmember's dead body and fell to the ground. Blood seeped down his stomach and soaked into his shirt. His eyes still locked on Millie, he tried to speak again, but he just choked in pain. Millie was holding her breath as she watched Jack's face tremble.

Davies began to stride up to Jack slowly, his sword ready to puncture Jack's skin again.

"Pathetic," Davies whispered as he towered over Jack.

"Jack…" Millie managed to whisper.

Millie felt her feet pound against the wooden deck when she saw Davies lift his sword up, preparing to stick it into Jack's chest. She was tearing through the fog as she dashed to prevent Jack's death. Time seemed to hang still, and every footstep she took seemed to last a lifetime. She saw the sword tearing through the air, inches from Jack's chest. She saw Davies, with his heart as black as night, about to kill the greatest pirate to ever sail the seas. And in her mind she saw the day aboard the _Black Pearl _when she awoke in Jack's cabin, thinking she was doomed to similar times to those onboard the _Red Flame_, but actually found herself opening up to the wonderful crew, and its captain. When Davies' sword was almost inside Jack's heart, Millie had reached the scene.

She pushed Davies over, his sword flying in the air and landing right beside Jack. She pressed his wrists down to the deck, digging her nails into his sun kissed skin. As Millie stared into Davies' ocean eyes she remembered every heart wrenching moment onboard the _Red Flame_, and every second that she had had to dwell on the horrible memories that Davies had created and haunted her mind with for an entire year.

"BASTARD!" she screamed as she lifted her hands from his wrists and formed them into fists.

Millie felt the hatred exploding inside her chest knowing that Davies could have just taken the one person that made her feel as if she meant something in the world for the first time. The hatred that had been building up in her system for that whole year was fueling her energy as she flung her fists at Davies' perfect face repeatedly.

Davies tried to get the extremely strong girl off of him, so he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her off of him, sending her flying across the deck. Jack tried to get up to try and help Millie, but his chest was searing in pain, and he couldn't move quite yet. He was trying to save his strength for later if he needed it…

Davies got up from the deck, and went to go and finish off Jack, but Millie had other plans. She scrambled over to Davies from behind and grabbed him by the leg so that he fell over, his head banging on the deck with a thud.

Millie didn't waste anymore time. Her fists went flying as she loomed over Davies. She heard a loud crack when she hurled her fist at his nose and felt his jaw give way as her other hand pounded his cheek. Blood was pouring from his broken nose, and as Millie's fists kept raining on his face, the blood soon covered her knuckles.

"Yeh' deserve every last bloody hit!" she shouted as she still sent her fists into his face.

She stopped attacking him for a moment, and took a deep breath while looking at her victim. Davies' face was almost completely red because it was covered in blood, and his nose and jaw looked as though they were disconnected from his body. His eyes were struggling to stay open, as he lay on the deck of his own ship motionless.

The ring on his finger was still brilliantly gleaming, even in the thick fog, and it caught Millie's eye. She immediately reached for his limp hand and tore the ring off of his finger. She slid it onto her finger slowly and examined it carefully and quickly. Davies stirred, and Millie focused her eyes on his disgruntled face.

"I took back what's mine," she whispered to Davies.

"Yeh' mean mine," Jack said weakly as he stood up, grabbing Davies' sword beside him. He staggered his normal, drunken walk over to Millie and smiled. His pain was completely masked by his kindhearted smile, and Millie mirrored him by smiling back.

"So it's yours," Millie said with her eyebrow raised. Jack nodded.

"But you can keep it," he said, and Millie let out a small giggle as those blasted tears welled up in her eyes again.

"A whore an' 'er bloody scallywag are finally reunited," Davies muttered, and pushed himself up with his weak arms. He felt around for his sword in his belt, but it wasn't there. The _brilliant_ captain had obviously forgotten that when he was pinned to the ground by a young girl, his sword had fallen into the hands of Jack Sparrow.

Jack unsheathed his sword in his right hand, and grasped Davies' sword in his left. He began to reach his left arm out slowly, as if he was giving Davies back his sword…

"What are yeh' doin'?" Millie protested and grabbed Jack's arm, "Yeh' can't give 'im a fair fight!"

"He doesn't deserve it, but I want ta' see 'is face when he sees defeat," Jack replied in a dark voice.

Davies could barely see out of his swollen eyes, but he grabbed his sword slowly and carefully, ready to jump back since he expected Jack to push his sword into his chest in surprise. However, Jack stood completely still until Davies wrapped his fingers around his sword's handle.

"Let us begin," Jack said with a smirk.

Davies bared his teeth menacingly and lunged at Jack. They parried for a few seconds then Jack spun around unpredictably and flung his sword towards Davies' shoulder. Davies blocked Jack's slash with a huge motion then took a few quick steps towards Jack to prepare for another defense. The two captains were traveling around the deck as they fought, both trying to find a lull in the fight so that they could wipe the blood away from their wounds.

They had gone all the way across the ship so that now they were clashing their swords on the quarterdeck. Davies swung his sword at Jack's feet, but Jack jumped over the blade and then slashed his sword across Davies' arm, ripping through his overcoat and making a long scar, much like the one on Millie's arm. Davies grimaced, but then grinned maliciously at Jack while they circled around the helm.

Jack leaned up against the large helm, then spun around to the other side, just to find Davies' sword obstructing his. Jack came out from behind the helm as Davies wiped the blood off of his arm. Then, Jack pushed his sword out intensely in front of him and Davies blocked it once more. There were several more forceful attacks and clever defenses, but Jack's swordsmanship surpassed Davies when he swung his sword several times at Davies face, causing him to back up into the helm. Davies was trapped between the helm and Jack's sword. His eyes narrowed on the blade in front of him and he scowled.

"It all comes down ta' this," Jack said while he pressed his sword against Davies' neck.

All Davies could do was nod slightly. He was showing fear, and Jack was delighted. He traced his sword's path lightly on Davies' neck without making an incision several times before he spoke.

"You bring disgrace ta' every pirate in all th' ocean," Jack said.

"I do it proudly," Davies said loudly and powerfully, though inside Jack knew that Davies was incredibly scared.

"This is fer all th' pain that yeh've caused in Millie's life," Jack whispered as he dragged the blade across Davies' neck.

The wicked smile that Davies had plastered on his face vanished as his throat was slit. The skin on his neck was leathery and loose when Jack released his sword from Davies' throat. Davies fell to his knees as he began coughing up excessive amounts of blood. He seized his throat and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. Davies was nearly dead and collapsed to the ground, his eyes opening and shutting slowly.

"G'bye," Jack said and shoved his sword into Davies' heart. Captain Leonard Davies, the most malevolent, spiteful, evil, disgusting, despicable pirate to ever sail the seven seas, was finally dead.


	17. Proving Herself

Hey everybody!! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!! Okay so this is kind of like a fooled-you ending (haha superdork) since the last chapter is yet to be written! I hope you'll like Millie's kickass sword skills in this chapter! Well, I am going on vacation this week (YAY!!) so I won't be able to update for a week :( Sorry guys, but I promise that the last chapter will have Will/Millie romance and Jack & Millie closure! I've been pretty good at updating quickly, so I apologize for makin you guys wait a week for the last chapter!! Please leave me some reviews to come back to and have great week!! Adios :-D

The pirates of the _Black Pearl _watched as Jack Sparrow pulled out his blade from Davies' heart. Their swords were dripping with blood, and their hearts were racing. They had just slaughtered almost every pirate of the _Red Flame _and were exhausted, but still running on adrenaline. Will had swung over to the _Flame _and was now standing beside Millie, her face showing a look of awe and bliss now that her extreme enemy had finally been killed. They all stood still for what seemed like an eternity, watching Jack stand over the dead body of Captain Leonard Davies.

Jack studied the corpse and watched as coldness seeped through the dead man's veins. Jack held his sword at his side, Davies' blood falling off the tip of the blade, and let out a sigh of relief. Jack felt a huge feeling of release as he tore his eyes away from the deceased captain, but he also felt the wound in his chest as if for the first time. The gash was finally making itself noticed now that the swordfight between him and Davies was over. It felt as though one thousand knives were piercing his skin, but he shut his eyes to shield the pain when he turned around, facing the deck where all of his crew looked on. Jack staggered a few steps away from Davies, over to the stairs that led down to the deck with a solemn yet proud look on his face, but then fell unexpectedly from the painful wound.

"Jack!" Millie shouted and ran to Jack who had fallen down the stairs.

He rolled down the steps to the deck unconscious. The crew ran to him as Millie, who had reached him first, turned him over. She ripped open his shirt revealing his golden chest and a large, bloody gash below his left shoulder. Blood was streaming from the deep wound, and Millie was surprised that Jack hadn't fallen unconscious earlier. Will ripped off the sleeve of his shirt immediately and pressed it to the gash, trying to stop the bleeding.

"We 'ave ta' get 'im back ta' the _Pearl_," Millie said while trying to lift Jack up. Will wrapped one of Jack's arms around his shoulder, and Millie carried Jack's other arm, and dragged him across the deck. The pirates of the _Pearl _strayed a few feet behind them, willing to help their wounded captain if asked. The two carried Jack to the side of the _Red Flame _and were trying to think quickly of how to get him over to the _Pearl _when Wallace emerged from below. He had been hiding throughout the entire battle so that he wouldn't die.

"Where yeh' think yer goin'?" Wallace boomed.

The pirates all spun around, their swords at the ready. Millie and Will set Jack down on the deck lightly, propping him up against the ledge. Wallace was outnumbered fifty to one, so why was he appearing after the battle, when he stood absolutely no chance at all at living?

"We're goin' back ta' the ship. We'd 'ave yeh' come with us, but the _Pearl _would sink if yeh stepped onto it," Millie said with a smirk. The pirates all laughed with their swords still pointing at Wallace as he approached them closer.

"Don't joke with me, yeh whore," Wallace drawled and pulled his gun out of his belt.

Everyone's laughter stopped when they saw that his gun was pointing at Millie. Millie didn't panic, but instead reached into Will's belt and pulled out her own sword that he had been holding for her all that time while she was on the _Red Flame_. She grinned as she swung the sword in her hands while Wallace's gun still pointed to her heart.

"A mere sword in't enuff ta' defend yer'self 'gainst a bullet," Wallace said and cocked his pistol.

"That's why yer goin' ta' put that gun back in yer belt, and draw yer sword," Millie replied bluntly.

"I am, am I?" Wallace asked while he smiled evilly.

"Aye, yeh are," Millie said. "I wish ta' see the skills of a fierce captain be put ta' work 'gainst another pirate."

"All right, then!" Wallace said and put his pistol away, "It's yer funeral."

"Yeh'd think that, wouldn't you?" Millie said quietly so that only Will could hear.

Will knew of Millie's swordsmanship, and had no worries at all. She had beaten Will in a swordfight once, and since Wallace was so large, Millie had an advantage of size, and also wit. Millie wanted to prove herself as a pirate at that moment; to Wallace, to herself, and to all the other pirates out there that doubted her skills. As Millie left Will's side to begin her duel with Wallace, Will and Anamaria picked Jack up and carried him down the conveniently placed plank back to the _Pearl_.

Wallace and Millie circled around each other and clashed their swords together. Millie's face was locked in concentration as she spun around and attacked Wallace. He was not talented at all at dueling, but he expected that the girl would not have talent as well, and could easily kill her. He had thought wrong.

"A ruddy scallywag teach yeh' how ta' fight, then aye?" Wallace asked while beads of sweat poured down his face.

Millie forced her sword into Wallace, but he luckily blocked it. Wallace lunged at Millie, but she did a somersault on the deck to save herself. Wallace turned around quickly, almost losing his footing in the process. As soon as he turned around, however, Millie's sword awaited him. The blade went all the few feet through his stomach.

"At least I learned how ta' swordfight," Millie replied and pulled out her sword.

Wallace stumbled backwards then fell to the ground dead. Millie didn't even dwell on the ugly brute's death. She immediately ran to the ledge of the ship and jumped onto the plank to see how Jack was doing back on the _Pearl_.

Millie hadn't even sheathed her sword yet as she made her way through the ship, searching for where the crew was healing Jack. She found him almost instantly, lying in the same bed that she had laid in her first day aboard the _Pearl_, in his cabin. She shoved her way through the pirates surrounding the bed, and found the white sheets that Jack lay under stained with his blood. Anamria was tending to Jack's wound by dabbing a wet cloth on it, then pressuring it to stop the bleeding. Everyone else just looked on worriedly with the same nervous faces that they all showed the day that Mr. Gibbs had died. The pirates feared that their captain was going to pass on.

"Jack!" Millie said loudly as she knelt beside the injured captain.

"He's not awake darlin," Anamaria said as she tied a long piece of cloth around his chest tightly.

"In't there somethin' that we can do?" Millie asked helplessly.

"Now all we can do is wait," Anamaria whispered and stood up.

"There must be something!" Millie pleaded and looked up to Will who was standing across from her. He shook his head, and looked down to the floor.

"Please…Jack…wake up…" Millie said quietly as she grasped his hand in hers. She looked down to their two hands intertwined, and then saw the ring on her finger. She took it off with trembling fingers then slid it on to Jack's.

"I told yeh," Jack said quietly, "You can keep it."

Millie smiled her brightest smile when she saw Jack's eyes open and heard his voice. She threw her arms around him happily. He grunted in pain, but smiled nonetheless. He heard Millie's quiet sobs as she laid her head on his shoulder, and lifted his right arm that wasn't paining him, and patted his hand on her back. Millie sat back up straight, and looked to Jack with tears in her eyes. She wanted to ask Jack if he was indeed her father. It would seem incredulous to almost every other person on the planet, but to Millie it all made perfect sense. Millie even noticed for the first time that she actually looked like Jack in many ways. She had so many things to say to him, and wanted to blurt them all out, but she knew that Jack was in a lot of hurt, so she held in held in her emotions and just let out a huge sigh.

Jack tried to shift positions, but it led to a muffled cry of pain. He bit his lip to keep from yelling out, and managed a weak smile. His smile didn't fool Millie, for she knew that he was hurting incredibly badly.

"We'll talk later," Millie whispered to Jack. He nodded in agreement and closed his eyes to rest.

The crew seemed to believe that their captain would be all right after all, and began emptying out of the cabin. Millie was the last to leave out of all of them. She stood in the doorway, watching Jack drift into a peaceful sleep. She would've stayed there forever if she could, but Will placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her to leave him be. She and Will walked out onto the deck and up the steps to the helm. They sat down against the helm and locked their hands together, watching the sunset over the horizon.


	18. Beyond the Horizon

Here it is everybody!! The **last chapter**!!! I couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to end it while I was away! Finallllyy I finished it! Hooray! But don't think that this is the end of me haha! I'm going to start a prequel right away...or I'll try to do it right away at least. Then, I'll probably right a sequel. Or maybe I'll write the sequel then the prequel.......hmm decisions decisions!

Please leave me a review about my story! Tell me the things you really liked or didn't like. I would like any constructive criticism, just no flames please :) haha Davies captained the _Red Flame_...haha flame..red flame? get it? WOW okay im done! ENJOY!

Jack's injury had him keep to his bed for the next couple of days, however, that didn't stop him from still ordering his crew around. As the forceful captain that he was, Jack still ordered for his pirates to blow up the _Red Flame _even though he was falling in and out of consciousnesses every few minutes. Of course, the pirates only blew the _Flame _to bits after taking all of the weapons and cannons from below and making sure that all of the pirates onboard were slaughtered mercilessly.

Like Captain Sparrow, Millie had also taken to her bed for quite some time. She was exhausted and in tons of pain, and the crew left her alone for they figured that she wouldn't want to talk of her dramatic times onboard the _Flame_. However, Will knew that Millie needed someone to talk to, especially when Jack was wounded and not able to comfort her, so he approached her at dusk one night as the _Black Pearl _sailed peacefully through the calm waters.

Millie's eyes were shut tight and she was curled up in a tight ball. A frightening nightmare was playing in her mind of her second experience on the _Flame_ as she slept in her cabin. She heard footsteps in her distant mind, and when she came to the realization that she was dreaming, her eyes shot open, and she turned her head towards the figure in the doorway. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she knew that she wasn't on the wretched pirate ship, but on the _Pearl_, safe in her comfortable, feather bed. She wiped the thin layer of sweat off of her brow and sat up in her bed as the visitor sat beside her.

Will smiled weakly as he took a seat beside the girl that he felt strongly for. He didn't believe that he could ever forgive himself for how Millie had fallen off of the _Pearl _on his watch, especially when the bruises on her body were still clearly visible. Though Will thought that Millie was disappointed in him, she honestly didn't blame Will for the situation. She figured that she should have been able to take of herself anyway since she considered herself a pirate. She really hoped that she had proved herself when she killed the gigantic brute Charles Wallace a few days before, but Will didn't need her to prove herself to him. He cared for her all the same, and hoped that she felt the same way.

"Sleep well?" Will asked, trying to break the deafening silence.

"Yeah," she replied softly with a nod.

Her shirt's sleeves were so large that they were hanging over her hands, so she pushed them up past her wrists, then elbows. Will watched as she peeled the shirt over her arms revealing the fading purple bruises stained on her tan skin. He knew that even after the bruises faded, that the pain that she went through would still be there. Guilt sank back into his heart and he tore his eyes away from Millie and started studying the floor. Somehow Millie knew that Will was feeling responsible for the unfortunate event, and she wanted to let him know that she had no anger towards him.

"Turner," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Please don't be upset."

Will looked up from the floor and into Millie's eyes. _She _was telling _him _not to be upset. Did he miss something? She was the one who was supposed to be disturbed by the situation, and not him. Pirates didn't torture _him_. Pirates tortured _her_. Will admired how Millie put everyone else before herself, but her kindness didn't take away the heavy feeling in his heart. He placed his hand over Millie's that was on his shoulder and tightened the grip.

"I feel terrible, Millie," he began, "I truly do—"

"Sh!" she interrupted with a smile and put a finger to his lips, "I'm not angry at yeh' at'tall. Tis not yer fault…nor anyone else's…other than Davies."

Will took Millie's finger that was pressed on his lips and brought it down to the bed so that now they were gazing into each other's eyes, holding hands tightly. They didn't stop staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. They both found a calmness and serenity as they felt the other's presence in their souls. Will finally had the incentive to lean his head in closer to Millie's after a few moments of silence.

Millie came short of breath as Will inched his face closer to hers. All of the pain that she had gone through was washed away as their lips touched. Will moved his hand that wasn't intertwined with Millie's, and stroked her dark, tasseled hair on the back of her head. Millie lifted her other hand from her side and slid it under Will's loose shirt. She felt his bare chest lightly as Will let his hand fall from her hair onto her back.

They kissed passionately, their breathing in sync and quiet. After many minutes, their lips parted and they rested their foreheads against each other's so that their noses were touching, and their eyes were so close that it seemed as though they could look into the other's mind.

"I love you, Millie," Will whispered as they sat on the bed.

"I love you too, Will," she replied with a smile.

They both wrapped each other's arms around the other and Millie rested her head on Will's shoulder. Millie couldn't think of any other place that she would rather be in the world. She had everything she ever wanted in her cabin. Wait...no she didn't. Where was Jack?

"Will?" she asked quietly and released herself from the long hug.

"Hm?"

"Where's Jack?"

"I'd assume his cabin resting…" Will thought out loud.

As if on cue, the door to Millie's cabin flung open, and light burst into the dark room, along with Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Will? It's best not to interrupt a man…er…lass when she's sleepin'. It's bad luck," Jack said with a smile.

"Yer beginning to sound a lot like Gibbs, Jack," Millie said, laughing.

Will and Jack returned her comment with a long silence. She hadn't known that Gibbs had died. Will stood up from Millie's bed, and looked from her to Jack.

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Will quietly and then walked out of the cabin, leaving Jack and Millie alone.

"What'd I say?" Millie asked, confused, as the door to her cabin shut.

"Erm…" Jack coughed, "Shortly afte' ye were taken to th' _Flame_, Gibbs passed on."

Millie's eyes widened. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"What?" she asked, hoping that she had heard Jack wrong, "But he can't 'ave just _died_. I din't know 'im as well as you, but he was such a good man! He can't 'ave died!" she cried. She kept thinking that his death must also be her fault.

"Millie, it's all righ'," Jack said quietly as Millie looked at him helplessly, "He was fine with leavin'. There was nothin' any a' us could do."

"How'd it happen?" she whispered.

"The mast fell durin' the storm…and Gibbs was jus' in the wrong place at the wrong time," Jack replied, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Life is 'gainst us all, in't it?" Millie asked jokingly and seriously at the same time.

"Life jus' doesn't work out th' way yeh' plan, that's all," Jack said.

"Me mum said that all th' time," Millie said quietly. "You did know 'er, din't you?" Jack nodded. "You did…_meet_ her…" He nodded again. "Nothin' will change though…right?"

"Course not!" Jack said loudly with a wide smile.

"Cause before I already considered yeh a father, anyway," Millie said honestly.

"I already considered you a daughter," Jack replied.

A few days before when Millie had put the ring on Jack's finger, she had never taken it back, so he slid it off his finger, and put it on hers.

"Come on," Jack urged, and grabbed Millie by the hand.

She followed Jack across the deck, the fresh ocean air filling her lungs. It felt wondrous to be out of her stuffy cabin, and finally feeling great about her life. She now definitely had everything that she had ever wanted in her life. A father who loved her, and another who loved her in the same way that she felt for him. Her face lit up as she looked around the deck at the pirates who greeted her with caring smiles. They were obedient to their captain, and would go to the ends of the ocean for him, just like how Jack had done for Millie.

As the two came up to the helm, hand in hand, the sun was at a high point in the sky. It was shining brilliantly over the _Black Pearl_ and reflecting its rays upon the clear, blue water. The black sails were flapping in the wind powerfully allowing the ship to sail through the waters swiftly.

Jack and Millie stood before the huge, wooden helm. Jack lifted up the hand that Millie's hand was placed in, and set it down on the helm. His hand was covering hers, and he guided her hand along the splintering wood, turning the helm slightly.

"Where are we headed to now, Cap'n?" Millie asked as Jack stood behind her, still guiding her hand along the helm.

"Just beyond the horizon," Jack replied.

Jack and Millie gazed out to the horizon and smiled dreamily as they thought of the incredible adventures that awaited them. They listened to the rolling waves of the sea beneath them, and felt the warmth of the sun's beams, and the connection between their two hearts.


End file.
